Inestabilidad y Toxicidad
by strngrmills
Summary: Emma Swan es popular, bondadosa y lista con un lado oscuro y un fuerte sentimiento por Regina Gold, quien por su parte, tiene un pasado tormentoso y un sucio secreto. ¿Podrá Regina encaminar la vida de Emma? ¿Podrá Emma sanar las heridas de Regina? Celos, ambiciones, miedos y muchas más cosas para las dos sumen completo áiler aquí: /fv81E1hKoJU
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia. Resumen competo: Regina es una chica que en el último verano ha cambiado tanto física como mentalmente y que esocnde un gran secreto, que sueña con ser artista, que a pesar de ser considerada una perdedora, sigue adelante. Emma es la capitana de las animadoras, que mantiene una rivalidad con Regina, se siente perdida en la vida. Ambas tienen sentimientos la una por la otra, y desde el principio comienzan una relación, pero el pasado puede destruir esa relación, así como los celos, la ambición o los miedos de cada una. Swanqueen con momentos cuquis y cursis y también momentos sexys, pero sobre todo, con muchos altibajo. ¿Tendrá esta historia un final feliz?

* * *

La joven entró al aula con su carpeta abrazada contra ella, preparada para otro monótono viernes. La vida de Regina Gold solía ser siempre igual. Apenas salía, porque no tenía amigas, ni novio… o novia. Estudiaba duro para poder alcanzar su sueño. Pasaba horas encerrada en el enorme ático de la mansión en la que vivía, tocando o cantando, o componiendo y escribiendo. También pasaba la mayoría del tiempo estudiando o ensayando en casa de Mary Margaret para la siguiente obra. Muchos decían que no tenía vida más allá de los libros y las series, que era igual que su madre, y no se equivocaban. A veces deseaba ser como el fiestero de su hermano, o al menos, como su hermana; ser más abierta y extrovertida, más confiada.

Pobre zagala… aunque no todo era malo en su vida. Sí, quizás estuviera entre clase y clase leyendo el libreto de la siguiente obra, pero, cuando se subía a un escenario y echaba un vistazo al público, cuando veía sus reacciones, cuando el telón estaba abajo y las luces apagadas, cuando oía los vítores y aplausos, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de sí misma. Eran esos momentos en los que dejaba de ser ella y era otra persona, cada vez diferente, los que más felices la hacían. Regina era tímida y reservada, callada; pero cuando se ponía los tacones y se maquillaba y daba la réplica perfectamente ensayada, y los focos la deslumbraban, entonces no cabía duda de que había nacido para estar allí. Era una estrella, pero a veces, cuando la niebla lo cubre todo, las estrellas no pueden brillar como es debido.

La muchacha salió de su ensoñación cuando el profesor de literatura anunció que querían representar la famosísima escena del balcón de Rome y Julieta. El profesor pidió voluntarios y dos manos se alzaron, solitarias. Una era la suya, y la otra pertenecía a la flamante Emma Swan, con sus pompones y su uniforme blanco y negro. Ahí estaba ella, viendo como Emma se camelaba a todos los chicos de la clase. La elegirían a ella, porque, seamos realistas, ¿quién querría estar junto a ella en vez de estar junto a la rubia?

― No Emma, no te empeñes, no será por votación ―dijo el profesor, interrumpiendo el silencio que la animadora utilizó para conquistar a toda la población masculina de aquella habitación. ― Veremos quien interpreta mejor ― dijo sacando a Emma a la pizarra y dándole un par de folios. ― Yo seré Romeo, tú Julieta. ¡Acción!

J: S-sólo tu nombre es mi… ene- enemigo, eso es, pero no tú. ¿Qué es un Montesco? No es… espera que no veo, no-no es ninguna parte tuya. ¿Qué e-e-es un nonbre- ¡perdón, nombre! ―se excusó Emma, que temblaba más que los flanes de la cafetería de su madre.

― Regina, sal a la pizarra.

La morena salió completamente decidida, y vio a Emma sentarse, con más humos que una cafetera. ¿Pero a esta desde cuándo le gusta el teatro?, pensó Regina. Se aclaró la garganta y agarró los papeles, dispuesta a dejar claro que ese verano la había cambiado.

― De todas maneras, ¿qué es un nombre? Es sólo una palabra. Una rosa sigue oliendo dulce sin importar como se llame, así como yo sigo deseando estar junto a Romeo a pesar de su nombre. Si Romeo abandonara su nombre, lo tendría todo de mí.

Tras aquella emotiva interpretación, aplausos invadieron la estancia, y la joven no pudo sorprenderse más. Aquellos garrulos con los que siempre había coincidido la estaban aplaudiendo. De repente todos quisieron ser Romeo. Regina no pudo retener la sonrisa, aunque se sintió un poco culpable por Emma. ¿Y si ella quería el papel? The Winner Takes It All, canturreó una vocecita en su cabeza.

Tras aquello, el resto de clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Se metió al baño para arreglarse un poco el pelo y observó el cambio que su físico había experimentado: Sus aparatos dentales habían desaparecido dejando paso a una preciosa dentadura, sus rebeldes rizos habían sido domados y ahora eran lisos, suaves y cortos. Su cuerpo tenía ahora un poco más de músculo, ya no era un enclenque. Pero, sin embargo, no se veía bonita del todo.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la capitana del exitoso equipo de las animadoras: la señorita Swan.

― Gold ―pronunció con un tono sensual y depredador, acercándose con paso firme a su siguiente víctima. Vio un ápice de miedo en aquellos ojos del mismo marrón que el otoño, pero no paró. Emma Swan estaba decidida a alcanzar su sueño, y nadie se interpondría en su camino. Quizás Regina sería la nueva Julieta, pero ella… ella obtendría su dulce venganza. Avanzó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la morena, y sin preámbulos, atacó despiadadamente su cuello. Regina quiso apartarse, pero había una fuerza fuera de su comprensión que la obligaba a estar ahí parada, como si las suelas de sus zapatos se hubieran fusionado con el sucio suelo del baño del instituto. Sentía perfectamente los labios, la lengua y los dientes de su acompañante sobre su cuello, y quería salir corriendo de allí, de verdad que quería, pero por mucho que su cabeza dijera que escapara, algo dentro de ella gritaba que no había escapatoria. Todo rastro de deseo y excitación quedó tapado por asco, odio, rencor y miedo.

Al ver la mirada criminal que desprendían esos dos ojos verdes, sintió un cosquilleo colosal recorrerla cuan larga era, mas los recuerdos no dejaban de inundar su mente. Sintió sus delgadas piernas flaquear, y unas enormes masas de agua que se asemejaba al ácido más corrosivo, a punto de romper la presa y deslizarse por sus mejillas sin compasión alguna. Cunado Emma finalmente se separó y se marchó, con una sonrisa triunfante, sin mediar palabra, Regina llamó a su madre y le suplicó que fuera a por ella a clase, porque no se encontraba bien.

Nada más llegar a casa, subió corriendo a su habitación y se metió a la cama a llorar como hacía años que no lloraba. Pasaron las horas, y sola, en la penumbra de su habitación, la morena reflexionó.

Sentía suciedad, pero no tenía caso llenar la bañera y frotarse hasta que pareciera que su propósito era arrancarse la piel. Sentía vergüenza, pero nadie podía saberlo, era su secreto. Sentía un infinito dolor, de esos que te taladran el alma hasta que la convierten en un polvo fino y escurridizo que no da opción a ningún tipo de reparación.

Se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Se desnudó y se volvió a mirar. Cicatrices, marcas… Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. En un arrebato tiro el espejo de cuerpo entero al suelo. El objeto se estrelló junto a un escandaloso ruido, y lo siguiente que Regina pudo ver fue el reflejo de sus demacrados ojos; reflejo que miles de pequeños cristales le devolvían. Podía oír los pasos que anunciaban la llegada de refuerzos, pero sólo podía escuchar los llantos de su hermana y los gritos, y todas aquellas palabras y sus súplicas. Y lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos, pero temía que al cerrarlos, ya no pudiera abrirlos. Sintió los brazos de su madre rodearla protectoramente, pero no podía sentir nada excepto un desesperanzador frío.

― Veamos… ¿por qué crees que estás aquí? ―cuestionó el hombre. Llevaban meses sin verse, y sinceramente, pensaba que estaba recuperada. Quizás se equivocaba. Regina se encogió de hombros. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería decirlo. Admitirlo en voz alta sería aún peor. Pero habló.

― Ella me ha tocado ―sentenció con una voz aterradoramente neutral. Esta estudiante carente de emociones no era Regina María Gold French. No. Era una autómata o algo, pero no ella. Ella lo decía todo con un mínimo de sentimiento, hasta la hora.

― ¿Quién?

― Emma ―el mismo tono neutral.

― ¿Por qué?

El silencio se instaló en el cómodo salón, volviéndolo incómodo a más no poder. Fueron quince minutos que Archibald Hooper utilizó para descifrar la expresión de su paciente. Quince minutos, novecientos segundos. Quince silencios diferentes. Novecientas palabras distintas. La morena apartó la mirada de la puerta, y con un brillo cristalino, debido a las lágrimas, preguntó sin mirar realmente a ningún sitio, y sin un destinatario fijo para esa pregunta: ― ¿Por qué?

La siguiente hora estuvo llena de llantos que, sin embargo, no la liberaron tanto como ella esperaba. Cuando, años atrás, Regina llegó a la consulta escondida tras el cuerpo de su padre, con su esquelético cuerpo temblando, y sus ojerosos ojos mirando asustado todo lo que podía, escaneándolo, Archie supo aquella niña era diferente, que necesitaba ayuda. No supo hasta unos meses más tarde la verdad, pero para él fue suficiente.

Tras años, el psicólogo creyó que estaba recuperada, pero fue un error. Ahora Regina se encontraba a punto de dormirse, tras una grave crisis, apoyada en el hombro de su padre, con un cansancio físico y mental demasiado duro de asimilar.

Padre e hija llegaron a la casa. Rupert Gold sabía que presionar a su hija no iba a ayudarla, y que sólo había una persona capaz de comprenderla. Le permitió saltarse la cena e ir a buscar a su hermana, y una vez estuvo en la habitación de Zelena, se tiró a la cama, haciendo que su hermana colgara inmediatamente y se centrara en la pequeña de la casa. La pelirroja abrazó a su hermana de la manera más sobreprotectora que sabía. No hubo palabras, sólo aquel simple abrazo que tanto significaba para ambas. El pasado que compartían hacía que su vínculo fuera más especial de lo común. Ningún novio, o mejor amiga sería capaz de entender la situación, ni siquiera sus padres. No, sólo ellas. Sólo ellas habían estado en esa situación, sólo ellas podían apoyarse.

A las tantas de la noche, y de una vez por todas, ambas hermanas pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, Emma estaba más que satisfecha. Oh, sí, la había besado. Bueno, en realidad, no la había besado, pero, ¿qué más daba? La había probado de igual manera. Y se sentía de maravilla. El miedo… el miedo en sus ojos marrones era casi adictivo. Emma Swan no era el tipo de chica que quería hacer daño a otras. Ya era animadora, y encima la capitana, ¿para qué iba a querer ella humillar o despreciar a nadie? Pero con Regina parecía ser diferente. La manera en la que la había mirado aquella mañana, con una perfecta mezcla de deseo y terror, había sido suficiente para liberar a la bestia.

Emma terminó sus clases echando de menos a la morena; ella era la rival perfecta en clase, siempre tan lista, tan rápida. Saber que se había marchado había sido un poco decepcionante, porque, seamos sinceros, Emma estaba enamorada de esa rutina. Desde que comenzó el instituto, compartía las mismas clases con su vecina de enfrente, Regina Gold. No fue hasta los catorce años que la aspirante a actriz no comenzó a demostrar todo su potencial en clase, cosa que solía dejar a Swan como la segunda más inteligente de clase. Era una especie de tira y afloja que, no sabía cómo sería para su contrincante, pero para ella era divertido, y la mantenía además espabilada, sin bajar las defensas.

Pero volviendo al tema inicial, ella no era así. Simplemente, su vecina la trastornaba hasta el punto de desear someterla a su voluntad de una vez. Ella despertaba es parte de sí misma más oscura. Era culpa de las hormonas, tanto de las suyas como de las de Regina.

Cuando Emma llegó a casa, se fue directa a la cocina a preparar la comida, pues su madre se había tenido que marchar de nuevo unto a su hermana pequeña. Emma pensó en llamar a su hermana mayor, pero no quería preocuparla. Bastante ocupada estaba Elsa con el final de la carrera como para que ella hiciera saltar las alarmas. No, no podía, porque de todas maneras, seguro que no era nada. Nunca había nada. Era como si el mundo no quisiera ayudar a su pequeña Anna. Y oh, odiaba aquella situación.

Se preparó la comida y decidió marcharse un rato a dormir hasta que recordó que debía ir a la cafetería. Si su madre no estaba, sería ella quien se hiciera cargo del lugar.

Había momentos, como los de esa mañana, en los que la chica se proponía perseguir sus sueños, pero al final del día, Emma se daba cuenta de que una chica como ella jamás lo conseguiría. A veces, cuando se miraba al espejo y no se veía tan perfecta como todos decían que era, deseaba ser como Regina. Deseaba ser tan fuerte y valiente, una luchadora. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la chica por la que estaba colada se convirtiera en una estrella, mientras que su destino era ocuparse de una cafetería de pueblo, y no Hollywood. Era de esperar en ella.

Llegó al local, abrió sus puertas al público, y se pasó la tarde declinando invitaciones de fiestas de esa misma noche a la vez que servía cafés. Pasó toda la tarde, hasta que cerró por la noche, pensando en los hechos acaecidos esa mañana. Pensándolo en frío, quizás se había pasado con la pobre Regina, ella no tenía culpa de que Emma fuera una hormonada frustrada.

Tras eso, se marchó de vuelta a casa, y vio salir a Regina junto a su padre de la consulta del doctor Hopper, porque, si no fuera por eso, ¿por qué saldría de allí si en aquel edificio sólo había un apartamento, la consulta, ocupado? Esto sólo hizo que su preocupación por la morena creciera. Era sabido por todos que Zelena y Regina estaban rodeadas de misterio. Todos sabían que eran hijas de Cora Mills, que habían llegado cuando tenían doce y once años, respectivamente, pero nadie sabía nada más. Eso era una de las muchas cosas que atraían a la rubia de Regina. Era misteriosa, y con un trasfondo tenebroso a pesar de que parecía tener una sonrisa perpetua. ¿Quién era realmente esa chica?

Emma siguió su camino decidida a buscar algo en internet sobre la vecina de enfrente, pero cuando llegó a casa sintió sus tripas rugir estrepitosamente. Tenía un hambre canina, así que pilló lo primero que vio y se hizo una cena rápida. Buscó por la red pero no encontró nada, excepto que su madre y su padrastro estaban en la cárcel, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la página que contenía toda la información, su madre llamó.

― Hola, mamá ―dijo Emma, tras abalanzarse sobre el teléfono como si fuera la última gota de agua que había en el desierto.

― Hola, cariño. Verás, me tengo que quedar en el hospital con Anna, creo que cada vez estamos más cerca del trasplante y… espera, luego te llamo, que ya viene el médico. Adiós, cuídate, estudia y aliméntate bien.

Con eso, Ingrid colgó y Emma sintió un enorme faro iluminando el mar. Había esperanza para su hermana. Claro, eso habían dicho tres veces antes, y al final se había quedado en agua de borrajas, pero no estaba mal alegrarse un poco. Quizás ahora Anna tuviera la oportunidad de ser una niña normal y corriente, que juega en el barro y llega a casa riendo y manchándolo todo. Esa simple imagen hizo que el corazón de la animadora se hinchara alegre.

Olvidó por completo el secreto de Regina cuando vio a la aludida por la ventana, cambiándose de ropa. Cogió los prismáticos de su hermanita y observó por la ventana. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más se enamoraba. Era preciosa lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Su figura esbelta, su cabello negro, sus movimientos gráciles. Todo, absolutamente todo. Le gustaba todo de ella. En ocasiones no podía esconder la sonrisa cuando Regina hacía algo maravilloso, como cantar o actuar, o presentar sus poemas y sus textos en clase. Estaba orgullosa de tener esos sentimientos por aquella muchacha. No entendía como nadie podía valorarla. Su talento se reconocía a millas, era fabulosa. Emma tenía clarísimo que no le importaba cuántos secretos escondiera, ni cuantos defectos tuviera, ella seguiría a su lado. Quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Pero el recuerdo el ordenador encendido volvió a su mente cuando desapareció de su campo de visión. Tenía que saber qué le ocurría.

Bajo al salón corriendo y se metió a la página, y leyó a una velocidad vertiginosa. Lo tuvo que leer varias veces por culpa de su problema, pero se quedó con el mensaje importante. De repente, la idea de dominarla ya no le parecía nada excepto repulsiva. ¿Era por eso que la había visto saliendo del loquero? Emma se marchó pálida a la cama, pensando que a lo mejor ella tenía algo que ver con eso, sintiendo una ola de dolor y remordimiento ahogarla. Sólo deseaba ir a consolarla.

Regina se marchó a su propia cama a las tantas de la madrugada, y unos minutos después de encender la luz para poder ver y abrir la ventana para que corriera el aire, sintió las sábanas moverse. Una delgada mano tapó su boca, y una voz más ronca de lo habitual le susurró en el oído que no hiciera ruido, que era Emma, que no iba a herirla, que sabía su secreto, que sólo quería ayudar.

Su cuerpo se tensó, pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a su compañera de clase como para saber que no se marcharía, que se quedaría la noche entera con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Y Regina no rechazó esa invitación; de hecho, se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo de su amada y se durmió rápidamente. Puede que tuviera miedo, pero no le importaba. Sabía que, aunque aquello acabara en llamas, su lugar estaba en los brazos de Emma Swan.

* * *

¿Continuación o no?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que parece que está gustando tanto. En fin, seguid así con los comentarios y los seguidores de la historia y los favoritos, y no os cortéis en recomendarla XD.

P.D: ¿Alguien interesado en hacer un video para youtube como si fuera un trailer?

* * *

Se despertó con un hambre mortal, y cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, vio una cabecita morena con la cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello. Emma supo que eso era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Cuando además vio el chupetón, grande como el solo en el bronceado cuello, no pudo esconder la satisfacción y sonrió hasta que le dolió la cara. Pero su felicidad se desvaneció cuando oyó como desde fuera, la madre de Regina preguntaba si podía entrar.

― Joder ―pronunció la rubia, saliendo de la cama, bajando por la ventana, tal y como había subido la noche anterior. Con su pijama de flores azules y sus pantuflas de conejitos asesinos, y por supuesto, su cabello transformado en un nido de pájaros, volvió a casa sin darse cuenta de que se había dejado las puñeteras llaves en la mesilla de Regina. ― Su puta madre ―exclamó, volviendo la parte trasera del jardín, mirando para arriba, viendo a la señora French desaparecer del escenario. Subió sin pensar en que quizás… se encontrara a la chica desnudándose.

Un pequeño chillido se escapó de los labios de la más bajita mientras buscaba como loca la parte de arriba del pijama para taparse. Una baba cayó de los labios de Emma para chocar contra el impoluto suelo del dormitorio.

― Toma, tus llaves ―dijo Regina, dándole torpe las llaves, roja de vergüenza. Aunque tenía de reconocerlo, había sentido la misma chispa que ayer cuando había visto aquellos ojos verdes fijos en sus… bueno, eso. Su… ¿amiga? partió hacia su casa y ella se arregló y bajó a desayunar.

― Buenas, enana ―saludó su "simpática" hermana. La verdad era que solían buscarse las cosquillas mutuamente, pero cuando era necesario, ahí estaban la una para la otra.

― Hola, bruja mala ―replicó mientras tomaba asiento.

― Y tú Reina Malvada.

― Eso sólo es un personaje, Zellie, ya sabes que me amas.

― Sí, como la trucha al mero ―dijo sarcástica la pelirroja.

― Hay que comprar un espejo nuevo ―dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que su marido servía el desayuno.

― Tendrá que ser mañana, hoy estamos toda la familia ocupados ―respondió Rupert, sirviendo a su hija mayor.

― ¿Ocupados? Yo he quedado con mi novio, no sé si lo recordáis ―comentó Zelena.

― Tú te dejas al malandrín ese y te vienes con tu maravillosa y perfectísima familia a conocer a la novia de tu hermano, que ha venido a la ciudad con ella ―el hombre no apoyaba la relación de su hija y aquel muchacho. Se preocupaba por ella. Robert Locksley era un joven problemático, dos años mayor que ella, un ladrón, un peleón y un poco borracho. De verdad que no sabía que veía su pequeña naranja en ese personajillo de tres al cuarto. Y encima todos lo llamaban Robin, como si fuera un personaje de cuento. Patético.

― ¿Neal está ya en el pueblo? ―preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos la menor de la familia. Su hermano Neal había sido siempre su protector. Desde el primer momento en que pisó el pueblo, la protegió tanto a su hermana como a ella, y en muy pocos meses, olvidaron ambas por completo que habían pasado toda su vida, la de las dos, sin poder estar junto a su hermano mayor. Fue un apoyo impresionante y las dos zagalas querían ser como él, aunque sin salir tanto de fiesta, eso era algo que volvía loco a Rupert.

― Está en el piso de encima de la tienda ―dijo su padre.

― Te cojo el coche ―gritó Zelena mientras salía corriendo en dirección al Mercedes de su padre.

― Hey, ni se te ocurra ―gritó Gold enfurecido. ― Zelena Evangeline Gold French, aléjate de mi precioso coche o no verás la luz del sol en… ―pero las hermanas Gold ya se habían ido a la búsqueda de su hermano.

Llegaron en un par de minutos a la tienda del padre, y se encaminaron al apartamento del universitario. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron pacientes hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando la imagen de un Neal bastante ojeroso y manchado de chocolate.

― El monstruo del cacao ha vuelto ―anunció Regina, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

― Manzanita -―replicó él alegremente, estrechándola contra sus brazos.

― Naranjita ―exclamó abrazando posteriormente a su hermana menos menor. Las invitó a pasar, pidiendo perdón de antemano por el desorden, pues acababa de llegar y aún tenía que estudiar, pues le quedaba el último curso.

― ¿Qué tal les ha ido la vida a las más guapas del barrio? ―inquirió despreocupado.

― Yo sigo con Rob, iremos a la misma universidad. Regina sigue soltera ―dijo Zelena guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

― Bonita, que yo tengo muchos pretendientes ―fingió haber sido ofendida.

― Gina, cariño, son actores. No te aman incondicionalmente, ―su tono era una falsa dramatización muy cómica que acompañó con unos exagerados movimientos― están interpretando un personaje.

La chica se llevó un cojinazo por parte de su hermana y la sala se inundó de risas.

― Que raro que no te haya salido novio con el cambio que has pegado ―reflexionó Neal.

― Eso es porque yo ahuyento a los mozos ―confesó Zelena.

― Eres una acaparadora. Ya tienes novio, deja algo para las demás ― dijo Regina con una sonrisa. Era cierto, desde que hacía sólo unas semanas comenzó el curso escolar, cada vez que algún chulito se acercaba a ella intentando ligársela, la bruja mala aparecía y los espantaba. Se había ganado a pecho su apodo, y Zelena no podía estar más orgullosa, porque, vale que era cruel con ellos, pero su hermana era lo principal.

El teléfono de Zelena vibró, indicando un mensaje entrante, y al leerlo, sonrió como una idiota. Se despidió escueta de sus hermanos y partió al encuentro con su novio.

Neal decidió arreglarse e irse a tomarse un café con su hermano, sin importar que ya hubieran desayunado.

Se acercaron al Frozen y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo. Desde allí, Regina podía ver a Emma atender junto a sus amigas, que habían decidido ayudarla. Esa era la cafetería de la madre de Emma, y la morena no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en Emma. Emma con camiseta ajustada. Emma con shorts. Emma y sus músculos. Emma y su moño rubio. En definitiva, y por si no había quedado claro, Emma; Emma Swan por todos lados.

Pero, para la, ese día, jefa del local, tampoco había pasado desapercibida la hija del dueño de medio pueblo, incluida su cafetería. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido de flores y su cabello al viento. Pudo ver, cuando la chica se retiró un mechón y lo escondió tras la oreja, todas las perforaciones con pendientes y aros. Recordó en ese momento haber visto también el día anterior, cuando la vio desnuda, y ese misma mañana, un pendiente en el ombligo con forma de atrapa sueños. Aunque Emma estaba celosa. No sabía quién era el muchacho moreno que estaba enfrente de ella. No podía verle la cara, y no sabía si realmente quería. ¿Quién era, su novio o qué? Cogió su teléfono y pensó en mensajear a la joven, pero se contuvo cuando Ariel le dijo que los gofres de la mesa cinco estaban listos. Ya hablaría con ella después y le dejaría claro quién mandaba en esa relación, o lo que fuera que tuvieran.

― Bueno, entonces… ¿nadie especial? ¿En serio, Ginny?

― Punto número uno: que me llames Gina o Reggie tiene pase, pero Ginny ya no ―advirtió la morena con el dedo apuntando a Neal. ―Punto número dos: No, por enésima vez, no hay nadie.

El más mayor sostuvo su mirada chocolate, igual que la de su hermana, a la susodicha, y sentenció: ―Mientes.

Regina se dio por vencida. Vale, no podía ocultarle nada su hermano, eso estaba claro.

― De acuerdo, a lo mejor, y sólo a lo mejor, hay alguien, pero no te lo puedo decir. Sólo puedo decirte que… creo que es correspondido y… es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado ―confesó emocionada. Sí, ella era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Pero, como se suele decir: la alegría dura poco en la casa del pobre.

Terminaron su conversación y se marcharon a la mansión, a preparar las cosas para cuando Neal fuera a por Tamara y la llevara a casa a comer.

Emma los vio marcharse, el brazo del chico en la cintura de su chica. Se sentía traicionada, estúpida, engañada, celosa, furiosa y con sed de venganza. Nadie que jugara con Emma salía bien parado, y por mucho que la quisiera, ella no sería la excepción.

La comida estaba lista, el timbre sonó. Bella abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo junto a la que supuso que sería su novia, debido mayormente a que están cogidos de la mano.

― Bienvenidos ―dijo apartándose de la puerta.

― Encantada de conocerla, señora French ―dijo Tamara, acercándose para darle dos besos.

― Llámame Bella mejor, no soy tan vieja.

― Hola, mamá ―dijo Neal abrazándola hasta que la dejó sin poder respirar apenas. ―Huele rico ―añadió, olfateando cual sabueso, caminando ciegamente hacia la cocina, donde encontró a su padre poniendo la mesa.

― Hola, hijo ―el padre del novio se acercó hasta su hijo y lo abrazó. Había sido una eternidad separados.

― Hola, pelo pantene ―saludó haciendo que todos rieran.

― Tamara, este es mi padre, Rupert Gold, y esas dos histéricas neuróticas que se están peleando por vete tú a saber qué, son mis hermanas. La morena es Regina, la que compone; la pelirroja es Zelena, la que no hace nada excepto morrear a su novio ―aclaró.

― Te he oído, capullito de alhelí ―informó la aludida, tirando de una tela que su hermana quería para ella.

―Bueno, la comida ya está esperando para ser comida, ¿me acompañáis al salón? ―esa fue Bella intentando poner paz.

Todos comenzaron a comer hasta que Rupert comenzó con el interrogatorio a su nuera.

― Bueno, Tamara, me ha dicho Neal que estudias Derecho.

― Sí, es mi último año. Trabajaré en el bufete de mi padre con mi hermana Andrea y bueno, pues veremos cómo van las cosas.

― ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

― Vaya, eso es un poco embarazoso.

― Cuéntalo ―intervino Zelena.

― Bruja ―siseó Neal a su hermana.

― Iba un poquito distraído por la acera, yo iba con un café… en resumidas cuentas, chocamos, su móvil se hizo añicos y yo tengo una blusa menos.

La comida se alargó en cena, y al día siguiente, los mismos planes se repitieron.

En cuanto a Emma, había pasado aquel fin de semana sola, con su madre y su hermana fuera, ocultando sus más oscuros deseos. No quería pensar en hacerle eso, no después de lo que sabía; pero, cuanto más intentaba alejar aquello, más fuerte venía cada escena que su mente imaginaba. Y de verdad que no quería, pero era un cóctel explosivo mezclar los celos y la rabia con el deseo sexual. Aquella noche volvió a mirar a través de la venta, su corazón volvió a acelerarse. No tenía ni puñetera idea de qué iba a pasar, pero sí que tenía algo claro: la necesitaba. No importaba quién fuera ese chico, iba a ser suya, costara lo que costase. ¿Con quién había dormido la noche anterior? Con ella. Porque ella la amaba. Oh, sí, la amaba. Y aunque fuera un amor tóxico que envenenaba cada fibra de su ser, era amor. La manera en la que su sonrisa iluminaba su corazón, eso era amor.

Emma sabía que no era algo estable tener esos sentimientos, ser tan desconfiada, pero no lo podía evitar. Antes de que Ingrid apareciera en su vida, Emma era una huérfana más, sola y asustada. La propiedad era algo importante para ella. Y esa chica era suya. Ella la vio primero, y babeaba, literalmente, por ella, desde que tenía catorce años, y actualmente tenía diecisiete, así que… eran tres años de amor, fuera correspondido o no.

Regina notó que su vecina, Emma, tenía algo en los ojos y la estaba mirando. ¿La estaba espiando? Otra vez la misma chispa. El mismo sentimiento, la misma electricidad. Le gustaba que la mirara. Que sólo ella la mirara.

Se comenzó a desnudar lenta y sensualmente y se tomó su tiempo para buscar el camisón y ponérselo. Sonreía y miraba fijamente por la ventana, le encantaba. Ahora estaba muchísimo más satisfecha con su cuerpo que antes, y sabía que no era un top model, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. La manera en que la rubia observaba cada uno de sus movimientos la hacía sentir como una obra de arte, como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Quería que la animadora la mirara así toda su vida, y ya de paso, si babeaba no opondría resistencia. Sintió unas ganas enormes de reírse al recordar la escena de la mañana del sábado, cuando su boca se convirtió en un lago de babas, y sólo se había quitado la parte de arriba.

Finalmente, se metió a la cama y apagó la luz, no sin antes mandarle un beso a través de la ventana. Esa noche, ya no hubo pesadillas, sólo sueños que distaban mucho del amor inocente.

A la mañana siguiente ya era Lunes, de nuevo. Emma se despertó con los delgaditos brazos de su hermana alrededor suyo. ¿Cuándo habían vuelto? Daba igual, Anna estaba allí, sana y salva. Esa pequeña castaña era de las pocas personas que podían llenar el inexplicable vacío que sentía. Tenía a Elsa, a Ingrid y a Anna, y a sus amigas, como Ruby, Ariel o Ashley. Pero a pesar de eso, sentía que algo no marchaba bien. Las pesadillas eran algo recurrente en sus noches, y era consciente de que su vida no la llenaba. Ella no quería tener el mismo destino que su madre, ella quería llegar a más. Ella no quería contemplar el arte, ella quería hacer arte. El miedo constante a que su pequeña no despertara una mañana era horrible, y temor a no ser lo suficientemente buena era abrumador. Ya era popular y una de las mejores alumnas de todo el instituto, pero estaba cansada de aquello. Fue bonito mientras duró, pero tener a un montón de niña detrás de ella como perritos falderos ya no era guay. Era aburrido. Ella quería destacar por su cabeza, no por su uniforme deportivo. Tenía más facilidades que el resto sólo por eso y era injusto. Se había convertido en algo que siempre había odiado.

Se arregló rápida y se fue corriendo hacia su escarabajo amarillo. Llegó puntual, pero no entró a clase. Ahí estaba Regina saliendo de un choche desconocido. Emma observó al conductor, el muchacho del otro día. Su sangre comenzó a hervir y sus puños eran ahora dos bolas pálidas. Alguien iba a pagar.

Antes de que la morena pudiera entrar a su primera clase, Emma la arrastró hasta los baños y la encerró en un cubículo. La obligó a sentarse en una taza y la besó sin previo aviso. Ni siquiera dejó que se quitara la mochila. Regina sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, de su propia sangre, mas Emma no dejaba de besarla. La besaba para recalcar que era suya, suya y de nadie más. La joven no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, que había pasado con la dulce y cariñosa Emma de hacía tan solo dos días, en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Se había transformado en algo que la asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales. No pudo evitar gemir cuando su ropa interior desapareció sin ceremonias. Sintió las cálidas manos de su compañera en su entrepierna y tuvo que clavar sus uñas en la espalda ajena, así como tuvo que morderse el labio aún más fuerte de lo que ya había mordido Emma. Necesitaba contener aquel grito. La entrada fue brusca, agresiva, violenta. Ligeramente dolorosa. Sostuvo las lágrimas en cuanto empezó a recordar aquellas traumáticas noches. La chica dijo algo, ella no escuchó. Una parte irracional hizo caso, alternándose entre el placer de la situación y el sufrimiento del pasado. Se corrió y sintió la cabeza de la que fue su enemiga entre sus piernas limpiándola. Temblaba como una hoja, quería golpearla.

― Ahora eres definitivamente de mi propiedad ―siseó, guardándose su ropa interior en la mochila. ― Si quieres recuperarlas―condicionó, ― ya sabes dónde encontrarme ―finalizó con una mirada lasciva.

La estudiante le dio un puñetazo cargado de indignación y rabia que hizo a Emma tambalearse y tener que apoyarse en una pared del cubículo. Regina la miró con una mirada más oscura que la noche más macabra, y con una voz gutural y un veneno mortal, dijo: ―hazle un favor al mundo y muérete. Salió de allí con paso firme, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para librarse de esa inestable relación.

― ¡Puede que tengas novio, pero eres mía, puta! ―gritó furibunda Emma, y Regina se giró y la alcanzó con grandes zancadas, poniéndola contra la pared, agarrándola del cuello. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

― No es mi novio, zorra asquerosa, es mi hermano ―respondió con fría calma impropia de una persona tan pasional como ella. ― Y tú no eres nada excepto una bastarda que ojalá no hubiera nacido―añadió apretando sus finas manos contra el cuello de la pobre Emma que estaba a punto de llorar. Se marchó de una vez por todas dando un portazo bastante sonoro. Esta vez no iba a llorar. Ya lloró a manos de Killian, pero con Emma Swan iba a ser diferente. Si la rubia quería guerra, iba a destruirla, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Cuando ambas llegaron a sus respectivas casas, una vez la noche cubrió el tranquilo pueblecito de Storybrooke, lloraron. Lloraron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Lloraron por diferentes situaciones pero idénticos sentimientos. Y esta vez, fue Regina Gold quien se marchó a casa de Emma Swan en plena madrugada. Esta vez, fue distinta. Porque Regina la obligó a abrazarla, y le juró que haría de su vida un constante infierno si se atrevía a volver a lastimarla. Y juró y perjuró para sí misma que se desenamoraría de aquella desconsiderada e insensible rubia, aunque tuviera que convertirse en un monstruo descorazonado para conseguirlo.

* * *

¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que va pasar a continuación? ¿Alguna teoría? ¿Algo que os gustaría ver más? Estoy abierta a sugerencias ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**¡He vuelto! La verdad es que me decepcionó mucho ver que en el último capítulo hubo sólo dos comentarios cuando en el primero hubo ocho. Me pregunto si os estará gustando...**

 **En fin, pues eso. Además, me he dado cuenta que hay un montonazo de gente leyendo la historia, ¡y de todos lados! Eso es lo mágico de la lectura, la capaz de llegar y conmover a todo l mundo, sin importar qué idioma hablen :))**

 **Y... ¡Aquí está el tráiler de la historia!** **watch?v=fv81E1hKoJU y si no lo encontráis con el link, buscad Inestabilidad y Toxicidad (tráiler)**

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba, pero no era su madre. No, no era su madre, era… ¿Emma? ¿Qué hacía ella en esa habitación?

― Venga, márchate antes de que nadie despierte ―le dijo la rubia, sacándola de la cama.

― Mierda… ―contestó al recordar la noche anterior. Se había colado por la puerta trasera y le había ordenado que la abrazara. Pues iba lista si quería olvidarla…

Cogió las llaves de casa y se marchó por donde vino, silenciosa y rápida. Antes de macharse, dejó clarísimo que Emma debía de alejarse de ella si quería llegar a los dieciocho. Y Emma se lo podía haber tomado a guasa, pero al ver su manera de decirlo y de mirarla, se dio cuenta que la debió de haber cagado mucho si esa chica hacía sólo veinticuatro horas le sonreía tímidamente y ahora quería cortarle la cabeza.

Regina llegó a casa y subió a su habitación, metiéndose en la cama y revolviéndola un poquito para que pareciera que había dormido allí. Espero pacientemente a que su madre llegara para despertarla y cuando hizo acto de aparición, fingió estar somnolienta y se hizo la remolona, no queriendo abandonar ese paraíso que eran sus sábanas y mantas. Pero finalmente, siguió con su rutina diaria, ansiosa de ver a su rubia aquel día en el instituto.

Su hermano ya estaba esperando en el coche para llevarla cuando dejó de pensar en lo mona que era Emma cuando dormía. No podía seguir así, lo sabía, porque cuanto más se enamoraba ella, más intentaba engañarla la otra para hacerle daño. Porque para Regina todos querían hacerle daño. Porque si no fuera por eso, ¿quién se iba a fijar en ella? Ella no tenía nada especial. Ella no era nadie.

Cuando la morena bajó del coche y vio a Emma afuera, hablando con Graham, sintió un fuerte ardor por todo el cuerpo, como si pudiera quemar, y no en el buen sentido. El estúpido hijo del sheriff estaba junto a ella, devorándola con la mirada mientras que a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. "Pero no te gusta" pensó la actriz encaminándose a la puerta principal, "tú la odias, tienes que odiarla". Tenía pleno conocimiento de que sería una ardua tarea desenamorarse de esos ojos verdes, pero no tenía otra opción. Ya había pasado por esa situación antes, aunque aquello no fuera amor romántico. Ya había querido con todas sus fuerzas a alguien que, voluntariamente o no, se había marchado y la había dejado aún más rota. No volvería a pasar. Ahora tenía que ser realmente la mejor para conseguir sus sueños, y nadie podía interponerse en su camino.

La primera y única clase que no compartían: Biología. "Perfecto" pensó Emma, "no voy a tener que verla y además aquí puedo destacar como es debido". La clase pasó rápidamente, y ella, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba la biología, no prestó atención. Su mente estaba en un cuerpo humano diferente a de las explicaciones del libro. Su mente estaba en sus curvas, en su piel, en cada cosa que hacía. En como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. En ella. Una divinidad que vivía junto enfrente de ella, que hasta hacía poco era la luz de su vida. Estaba claro que Regina no se daba cuenta de eso, pero era la luz en la vida de Emma. Cada vez que la veía, sentía una turbina en su estómago, como lo de las típicas mariposas, pero más exagerado, mucho más. Aquella chica, con su actitud, le daba fuerzas para seguir con sus sueños de ser directora de cine. Oh, si lo fuera, estaba más que claro que Regina sería su actriz permanente. Dios santo, por mucho que quisiera, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Estaba en absolutamente todas partes. Se giraba y giraba y no la encontraba por ningún lado, se estaba comenzando a asustar. Pero pronto volvió a la realidad. Cierto… pero la siguiente clase la vería. Y no se libraría de ella.

Quizás Regina creía que podía librarse de ella, pero Emma no la dejaría ir. Sabía que había un sentimiento profundo entre ellas dos, aunque ninguna de las dos quisiera admitirlo. No sabía realmente como de dañada estaba la morena, pero sabía que sus actos habían reabierto ciertas heridas. Había sido impulsiva, tenía pleno conocimiento de aquello. Oh, sí, había metido la pata hasta el corvejón, y lo había disfrutado. Pero el recreo había terminado y, si quería conseguir a la chica, tendría que trabajar duro.

Sabía que estaba destrozada internamente, pues ella misma ya lo había estado cuando era una huérfana. Conocía la soledad, la oscuridad, el miedo, la rabia, la frustración… conocía eso de no conocer nada excepto desolación. La había asustado con su estúpida actitud de niñata salida; ella no era así, pero aquella muchacha la volvía completamente loca. Debía pedir perdón, pero no sabía realmente cómo.

Ya por la tarde, con la banda sonora del musical de Chicago sonando de fondo, Regina pensó en una manera de vengarse. Podría… no, eso sería demasiado mundano. O quizás… nah, demasiado fácil de superar. Quería hacer pagar a aquella insolente por haberla tocado de esa manera, por haber abusado de ella de esa manera, por… haberla ilusionado. Por haberla lastimado, luego por haberla hecho sanar, para luego romperla aún más. Y entonces recordó. Película favorita de Emma Swan: Chicago. Entonces, sería Chicago. Sería Velma. Sería Roxie. Sería todo lo que ella quisiera que fuera, pero cuando abriera los ojos, ya no estaría. Se habría esfumado.

Con ese pensamiento, la morena decidió marcharse a buscar algo sexy. Encontró, tras muchas horas y muchas tiendas con muchos probadores, el conjunto perfecto, muy propio del musical del que se valdría para atormentar a la animadora. Y volvió al pueblo, tal como vino.

― Swan, soy tu vecina, y creo que deberíamos hablar. Te espero en dos horas en el piso de encima de la tienda de mi padre. No tardes―R.

Se dirigió al apartamento de su padre y lo preparó todo. La música, el vestuario, un par de bebidas... todo. Ahí estaba.

Las dos horas pasaron rápido, y cuando Emma llamó a aquella puerta, su mandíbula parecía querer atravesar el suelo. Ante ella, Regina Gold con unos elegantes tacones negros, y unas medias negras semitransparentes, un vestido de brillantes, corto y negro ajustado a su cuerpo, y unos guantes hasta el codo, también negro. Todo era negro en ella, excepto sus rojísimos labios. Como siempre, no pudo despegar la vista de ella.

― Pasa―le dijo con el tono de voz más sensual que pudo, tendiéndole su delgada mano. Ambas jóvenes entraron y Emma se quedó plasmada, era como estar en Chicago. Estaba en Chicago en los años 20. Estaba en su película favorita, no olvidemos que se oía All That Jazz de fondo. Regina condujo a su invitada al salón, con una tenue luz iluminándolo todo. La sentó en el sofá y le tendió una copa de Gin. Ahora comenzaba lo bueno. Ambas bebieron en silencio; Emma degustaba el momento, el escenario, la compañía, y Regina disfrutaba de la visión. Con su cabeza echada para atrás, una leve sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados, así se encontraba Swan. La joven de ojos marrones esperó a que su acompañante terminara la copa y, antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos, se sentó grácilmente sobre su regazo.

― _She took a flower in its prime, and then she used it, and she abused it ―_ cantó en su oído, con su grave y poderosa voz, para después agarrar la corbata del uniforme de su víctima ― _it was a murder, but not a crime_ ―finalizó, forzándola a besarla, aunque de todas maneras, Emma no opuso resistencia. Estaba confusa, pero no podía ni quería dejar de besarla. Coló su pálida mano por el vestido de la morena y le agarró el trasero, ganándose un doloroso mordisco en el labio inferior que la hizo gemir y sintió el sabor de la sangre.

― No, querida, esta vez no. Esta vez la que manda aquí soy yo ―escupió con un tono ronco que lo único que hizo fue excitarla más. Regina se levantó de golpe y, con las luces encendidas, la música de fondo y una botella de alcohol llena en la mesa de café, cogió a Emma y la puso contra una columna que había en el salón, cogiendo las cuerdas que había preparado, atándola. Emma observó sus movimientos con atención, con el calor de su entrepierna creciendo hasta niveles insostenibles. La necesitaba ya.

― Dilo ―ronroneó en su oído una vez que estuvo atada, metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa. ―Dime lo que quieres, hoy todos tus deseos se cumplirán ―prometió Regina falsamente.

― Lo necesito ―susurró desesperadamente.

― ¿El qué?

― Fóllame.

Cuando las cuerdas finalmente soltaron sus extremidades, cuando ya no estaba en el salón ni en el dormitorio, sino en el ascensor, cuando su cuerpo ya no estaba desnudo y podía sentir el dolor y las marcas, se sumió en una tristeza incomparable. Nada más satisfacerla y estar satisfecha, tras gritos, gemidos, jadeos y unas cuantas palabras sucias, la echó. Como cuando guardas una muñeca en un baúl porque te has cansado de ella. Así se sentía Emma tras aquella tarde. Ya era de noche, el frío de la calle haciéndola sentir aun peor. ¿Era una vendetta, cierto? Por sus encuentros en el baño. Por sus manos hambrientas. Por sus miradas depredadoras. Por sus paso sin un "adiós" de coro. Por eso se había vengado. Por eso la había utilizado. Por eso ahora quería llorar. Por eso lo lamentaba sinceramente.

Pero, a pesar de lo dolida que se sentía, Emma volvería a ver a Regina y volvería a repetir los mismos hechos. Volvería a dejarse ganar. Volvería a sufrir. Todo porque su reina pudiera ser feliz. Lo que Emma no sabía, es que en la otra punta de Storybrooke, cierta estudiante se encontraba con los labios pegados a la botella, cuestionándose si se estaba convirtiendo en quienes más odiaba. Cuestionando si estaba enferma.

En segundos, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su amante.

Y Emma volvió al lugar. Porque Regina no sonaba bien. Porque Regina estaba borracha. Porque Regina estaba llorando. Porque Regina la necesitaba.

La tormentosa noche pasó y finalmente salió el sol. Cierta morena se despertó con dolor de cabeza y cierta rubia se despertó feliz de ver el escenario. Pero toda calma desapareció cuando el teléfono sonó, terminando de espabilar a la más mayor.

― Eh… sí, claro, yo… a ver, que… papi, es que… pues con una amiga… ya voy.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Emma asustada.

― He estado toda la noche desaparecida ―dijo triste apoyando la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama. ― Mis padres estaban tan preocupados…

― Hey, tranquila, seguro que si les cuentas alguna mentirijilla piadosa te perdonan ―intentó tranquilizar la rubia.

― ¿Tus padres no te han dicho nada?

― Que va, ―respondió confiada― mi madre está ya acostumbrada a que quede con mis amigas y se me olvide comentárselo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se miraron a los ojos. Regina pedía perdón a gritos y Emma se reía y la perdonaba, pero para eso no hicieron falta palabras. Para eso sólo fue necesario que se miraran un poquito más y se besaran suavemente, y todo aclarado.

Después de eso se vistieron y se marcharon a clase. Regina le mandó un mensaje a su hermana diciéndole que debían hablar de algo, que necesitaba su ayuda. Zelena, como buena hermana que era, respondió, no sin tener en mente que iba a tener una seria charla con su hermana. Lo que había visto aquella madrugada al ir a buscarla había sido impactante y tenían que hablar de eso. Oh, sí, hablarían, claro que hablarían.

Una vez finalizadas las clases, Emma llegó a casa muerta, pero no olvidó ni por un momento darle un beso enorme a su hermanita.

― Hola, gnomo de jardín ―dijo revolviéndole el flequillo.

― ¡Oye, que soy la más alta de clase! ―respondió indignada la pequeña, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose.

― Ya lo sé, pero me encanta pincharte.

― Pues no es nada divertido ―sentenció con su voz más seria Anna, pero en menos de medio segundo ambas comenzaron a reír. Eso era vida para Swan. Su hermana. A menudo se preguntaba si, cuando llegara el momento sería capaz de ser una madre tan buena y sacrificada como la suya propia. Todo lo que Ingrid había trabajado para que Emma superara sus problemas y sus miedos; tanto trabajar día y noche; cuidarla y asegurarse de que no le faltara nada… y no sólo con una, sino con tres hijos. Ella quería ser una madre así de buena.

Emma de repente tuvo una idea bastante buena. El curso acababa de empezar y ella iba a proponer un concurso de cortos. Y ya tenía a la actriz principal: Regina Gold.

Por su parte, Regina adelantó su visita a Archie para así poder evitar a su hermana.

― Buenas tardes, doctor Hopper ―saludó educada, como siempre.

― Buenas tardes, Regina. Dime, ¿ha ocurrido algo? Como has adelantado la cita…

― Bueno, ―dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que debía de hablar del hombre de un tema― sí que hay algo importante. Verás… esto… es complicado de decir. Desde hace casi una semana he tenido relaciones… íntimas con una chica y bueno, no han sido lo más cariñoso del mundo. ―Tomo un poco de aire y continuó― Sin embargo, no me ha molestado del todo. Quiero decir, está mi pasado y tal, pero aparte de eso… ha habido sentimientos… ―buscó las palabras en la cabeza, pero no sabía que quería realmente decirlas y volverse un completo tomate.

― ¿Excitación? ―completó el pelirrojo.

― Eso. Yo… he leído cosas y todo eso y… y no sé si con mis antecedentes el BDSM podría considerarse como una enfermedad.

El silenció abrumador resonaba audiblemente por toda la sala, Regina no miraba a ninguna parte mientras lo miraba todo y Archie la observaba a ella.

― Describe los hechos que te han hecho llegar a pedirme consejo por ello. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que está mal en tu caso?

― Esa chica, Emma, y yo… ella es posesiva, dominante. Me gusta muchísimo su manera de tratarme, es agresiva, pero es como si a la vez me intentara proteger, no sé… como si sólo ella pudiera hacerme daño. Y ese brillo sádico en sus ojos, y que me deje marcas y… que encuentre mis puntos débiles y los explote sin piedad… es… excitante ―finalizó. ―Pero también hay otra parte. El otro día quise venganza y fui yo esta vez la que controló la situación y… me encantó. Esa sensación de poder, de ser la dueña del mundo, de que nadie me hará daño si yo no quiero… hacía todo lo que quería y le gustaba, lo notaba.

― ¿Entonces dónde está el problema? ―inquirió el psicólogo. Porque había un pero seguro.

― Cuando todo terminé me sentí como ellos. Y no quiero sentirme así. ―Hopper supo que hacía referencia a Cora y a Killian.

― ¿Cuándo Emma es así… es sólo un juego o hay algo más?

― Es… creo que no es un juego ―admitió cabizbaja. ― Está furiosa y es como si me odiara y su manera de hacerme daño fuera esa. Es… ¡su manera de actuar me confunde! ―exclamó frustrada. ― Viene, me trata como un objeto, se va, vuelve, me ilusiona… me siento tan perdida… ―suspiró abatida.

― Regina, creo que el principal problema es que quizás no sepas diferenciar el maltrato y el juego sexual. La vida personal de cada persona es diferente, y si tú tienes esas preferencias sexuales son completamente normales y aceptables, tu pasado no tiene por qué afectar. El problema viene cuando te enamoras de una persona y esa persona te maltrata. No te golpea, pero el hecho de que te trate así puede indicar maltrato ―conforme iba avanzando en su monólogo, la morena sentía como el aire rehusaba pasar a sus pulmones. ¿Era aquello realmente maltrato? Su mente desconectó y viajó a otros lugares y otros días. Debía hablar con su vecina. Debían aclarar lo que eran, si tenían futuro, si no lo tenían. Ese pensamiento de alejarla necesitaba ser modificado Si no había posibilidades, no tenía caso que los sentimientos siguieran existiendo, pero si la había, si ambas estaban dispuestas a luchar, entonces…

Se marchó sin recordar nada de los últimos diez minutos, esos minutos se los había dedicado a sí misma y no a las palabras de su terapeuta. Llegó a casa, cenó y se puso a leer Otelo. Le mandó un mensaje a Emma en el que le pedía por favor que quedaran en algún momento para hablar de su relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Al final acordaron una cita. Se irían a cenar y hablarían tanto de sus sentimientos como de una propuesta escolar que tenía la rubia y que implicaba a Regina. Emma también quería hablar de sus celos, sus miedos, su desconfianza y de sus remordimientos por la manera de tratar a la pobre. No había sido en absoluto justa, eso estaba claro.

Tras un par de mensajes, Regina se inspiró, y se dirigió al frío ático de la casa; se sentó en el escritorio y cogió su libro y su pluma. Con su mejor caligrafía, escribió la letra que necesitaba esa canción que compuso hacía tantos años y que hasta ahora sólo tenía instrumentos. Y mientras las palabras fluían solas, una pelirroja tomo asiento a su lado.

― Regina, debemos hablar. Y de lo que debemos hablar es de Emma Swan. No lo sé todo, pero sé un par de cosas y creo que una conversación entre hermanas es necesaria ―Zelena llevaba todo el día intentando contactar con su hermana, pero esta le era esquiva. Robin le había dicho que debía de ser paciente, hablar de cosas así no era tarea fácil, pero Zelena se había mordido ya hasta las cutículas, era obligatoria aquella conversación.

 **¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué será lo siguiente que pasará? ¡Deseando estoy de ver vuestros comentarios, vamos, chicxs! P.D: ¿De dónde sois? Simple curiosidad. Ah, por cierto, aunque no responda alo comentarios, los leo toditos todos y estoy muy agradecida, y algunos me encantan XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**En este capítulo, hay una canción que deberías de poner de fondo en el momento en que veáis la letra de la canción, para dar ambiente. Tenéis también que imaginaros un piano normalito en una esquina de un aula grande llena de instrumentos y un montón de chicos mirando a la chica tocar. La canción es How You Remind Me de Avril Lavigne.**

La menor tomó una bocanada de aire, necesitaba respirar. Había aguantado la respiración cuando su hermanita había comenzado con aquello.

― ¿De… ―se tuvo que aclarar la voz, eso había sido muy agudo debido al miedo― de qué cosas tienes conocimiento?

― Ayer por la madrugada, a todos se nos encendió la bombillita y le dije a papá y a mamá que se marcharan a casa, que yo iría a por ti. Fui al piso y la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Abrí y estabas en la cama, con la vecina de enfrente. Desnudas, en la cama. Regina, ¿qué ocurrió?

La morena sonrió por no llorar y resopló: ―¿Desde el principio? ―al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana, supo que desde el principio. ―Emma y yo nos presentamos para hacer Romeo y Julieta en clase. Me eligieron a mí. Se enfadó y me llevó al baño. Me metió mano. Luego se coló en mi cuarto por la noche y dormimos juntas. Luego creyó que Neal era mi novio y tuvimos sexo en el baño. Luego yo monté el paripé para que se confiara y poder vengarme de ella. Espera… antes de eso me colé en su casa y volvimos a dormir juntas. Y eso es todo. No hay más.

Más silencio. Regina odiaba el silencio. Era demasiado inquietante. Le gustaba el ruido. Odiaba esa situación. Por favor, que alguien la matara y que por favor, no fuera su hermana.

― Ya no eres virgen ―concluyó parsimoniosa la mayor.

― No era virgen de igual manera.

― Las violaciones no cuentan. Eras virgen hasta que esa zorra te metió los dedos.

― No hables así de ella ―advirtió.

― ¡Joder, que te has enamorado y todo! ―exclamó escandalizada. Había estado notando a su hermana rara, pero había preferido no decir nada. Ahora sabía que la compañera de su hermana había tenido algo que ver con su comportamiento, eso estaba más claro que el agua. Y de todas formas, ¡había pruebas! ¡Las había pillado juntas, en la cama! Ella sólo quería lo mejor para su frágil hermana.

Lo que Zelena no sabía es que quizás su hermana no fuera tan frágil después de todo. Había sufrido mucho, cierto, pero ahora ya no era la niñita que era antes. No, había cambiado, ahora era mayor. Y, le gustara o no, se había enamorada de una caprichosa irresponsable que la utilizaba como un simple objeto sexual. "Perfecto" ironizó mentalmente.

Salió de la estancia echando humo y, como buena tonta que era en ese momento, Regina se fue a la casa de su vecina. No debía ir, estaba prohibido tras aquella discusión, pero… pero simplemente la necesitaba.

Pero en el camino se dio cuenta de que había un mejor sitio al que ir. Pero no, no podía ir allí. O… ¿sí? "Bah, da igual" pensó, y por eso envió aquel mensaje y se marchó a la playa. En diez minutos, pudo divisarla.

― ¿No podías dormir?

― ¿Te he despertado? ―preguntó Regina, preocupada por haberla despertado.

― No, tranquila, no podía dormir de todas maneras.

― Vaya, ¿y eso? ―preguntó a su interlocutora, a la cual había citado allí para olvidarse de todo.

― Pensaba en mi madre ―admitió la morena con un brillo culpable en la mirada.

― Eh, Maggie, no te preocupes, no es nada malo querer a tu madre ni extrañarla. Yo también echo de menos a menudo a mi papi, pero es lo que hay… Si no los recordamos, es entonces cuando mueren ―reflexionó la más mayor de las dos. Mary Margaret Blanchard era, probablemente, su mejor amiga. Ninguna lo había dicho nunca, pero lo eran. Se tenían la una a la otra, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Ambas además compartían la pérdida de sus seres queridos. La madre de Mary Margaret, Eva, murió cuando la pequeña tenía sólo once años; mientras que Henry, el primer padrastro de Regina, que había sido siempre su papi, murió en la guerra cuando Regina tenía ocho años. En casa de Mary Margaret el simpe hecho de pensar en su madre estaba vetado, era demasiado doloroso para ella y para su padre; en casa de Regina, Zelena y ella solían extrañarlo y preguntarse porqué tuvo que irse su ángel, porqué su madre cambió tanto cuando él se fue.

Las dos habían estado siempre solas, las dos con grandes pesares en el corazón por la pérdida de lo que más amaban. Las dos se comprendían, tenían prácticamente todos los gustos en común, las dos querían ser felices.

― Está pasando algo, ¿me equivoco? ―retomó la conversación Mary Margaret, tras unos minutos mirando el mar junto a su amiga.

― Me gusta Emma Swan.

― ¿Y cuál es el problema? Es bondadosa y educada.

― Conmigo no ―replicó. ― Conmigo es sádica, pervertida, fría, egoísta, malvada, cruel… y me está arrastrando a una espiral autodestructiva de la que no sé bien si quiero salir ―confesó avergonzada. ― Archie dice que tengo que aprender a diferenciar el maltrato de… ―se lo pensó antes de decirlo― otras cosas. No sé cómo hacer eso, toda mi vida ha sido extremos: o dolor absoluto, o felicidad máxima.

― ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con ella?

― Como si fuera capaz de cualquier cosa ―respondió rápida, con un brillo en los ojos esperanzador.

― ¿Y cuando os alejáis?

― Como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Y me hace feliz que se acabe y me lleve con él.

Ambas morenas se callaron, intentando llegar a una conclusión, aunque bueno, para Mary Margaret era evidente el veredicto. Quizás no estuviera enamorada, pero le gustaba; le gustaba lo suficiente como para querer salir de su burbuja. Pero a Mary Margaret no le gustaba que su amiga se enamorara o que le gustara alguien, al menos no ese tipo de persona. No quería verla sufrir, no quería verla llorar.

― Yo si fuera tú volvería a casa y dormiría. Rina, necesitas descansar, pensar. ¿Merece la pena arriesgaste tanto?

Con esa pregunta rondando su mente, la morena vio a su amiga marcharse, pensativa a más no poder. Mary Margaret se cuestionó a sí misma si a ella le merecería la pena arriesgarse tanto por… él.

A la mañana siguiente, Emma se despertó sin ganas de salir de clase. Ay, y menos ganas tenía de salir de casa al ver la nota de su madre diciendo que Anna y ella tenían que volver al hospital, que era urgente. Pero aun así, fue a clase.

― Hola, eres Emma Swan, ¿cierto? ―preguntó una niña pequeña poniéndose frente a la rubia, interrumpiendo su camino hacia Literatura.

― Sí, claro, ¿por? ―repuso con una sincera sonrisa. La pequeña era muy rubia, con los ojos azules, la piel pálida, las mejillas sonrosadas y alta, delgada y con una guitarra en la espalda.

― Soy Taylor, la chica que te escribió para poder usar tu poema como una canción. Me dijiste que sí, ¿recuerdas? Sólo quería agradecerte, se lo dediqué a mi madre, que se tiene que sacrificar mucho por mis hermanos y por mí y… bueno, se emocionó ―relató entusiasmada la pequeña. ―Muchas gracias, de verdad, alegré su cumpleaños y fue gracias a ti ―concluyó marchándose dando saltitos. Emma quería llorar de la emoción. ¿Su poema había hecho tal cosa? Ella sólo lo publicó en su blog por la buena nota que había obtenido, pero jamás pensó que pudiera tener tan impacto emocional.

Gracias a ese hecho, Emma se dio cuenta de que era por su madre que ella seguía para adelante. Así que, se acabaron las animadoras. O al menos, se acabarían el año siguiente. De momento, forjaría los cimientos de sus sueños, y cuando pudiera construir la casa, dejaría atrás la chabola.

Cuando Emma llegó a Literatura, no vio a Regina por ningún lado, así que se sentó junto a la chica que había cambiado su horario con la compositora.

― Hola, me llamo Kathryn ―dijo con una tímida sonrisa la chica.

― Hola, soy Emma. Una pregunta indiscreta: ¿Por qué te has cambiado de clases con Regina Gold?

― Ella dijo que no quería seguir teniendo esas clases a esas horas porque compartía clase con una alumna que la trataba mal ―se limitó a decir la rubia, sin querer explicar su situación.

― ¿Y sabes dónde la puedo encontrar? ―preguntó urgida la compañera.

― En el aula de música.

La animadora pidió permiso al profesor para ir al baño, dijo que tenía la regla y que había manchado, y que necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. Pero mintió como una bellaca, pues Emma se fue al aula de música. Se asomó y vio a todos los alumnos mirando fijamente a su amada, tocando en el piano del profesor. Hasta el profesor tenía la boca abierta.

 _Never made it as a wise man_

 _I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

 _Tired of living like a blind man_

 _I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _To the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

 _"Are we having fun yet?"_

 _It's not like you didn't know that_

 _I said I love you and I swear I still do_

 _It must have been so bad_

 _'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _And I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _And to the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _This is how you remind me_

 _Of what I really am_

 _It's not like you to say sorry_

 _I was waiting on a different story_

 _This time I'm mistaken_

 _For handing you a heart worth breaking_

 _I've been wrong, I've been down_

 _To the bottom of every bottle_

 _These five words in my head_

 _Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"_

 _Are we having fun yet?_

La rubia se vio a sí misma reflejada en la letra de aquella canción. Sin un rumbo fijo en su vida, sin ilusiones, destruyendo lo que más quería lenta, pero inexorablemente. Salió corriendo y se marchó de clase sin mediar palabra con nadie. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba… necesitaba a Regina. Oh, sí, la necesitaba.

Cuando Emma llegó a casa, vio que había un mensaje nuevo en el contestador.

"Emma, soy mamá. ¡Han conseguido un corazón nuevo para Anna! La operación va a ser en media hora. Mañana podrás venir al hospital a verla, porque hasta dentro de una semana no puede salir de aquí. Te quiero muchísimo, ya lo sabes. Probablemente Elsa venga de la universidad y os vayáis juntas, estoy deseando ver a mis dos rubias favoritas juntas."

Emma no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alegría al escuchar ese mensaje. Anna iba a ser feliz. Iba a poder correr, y saltar, y jugar. Su renacuaja iba a ser feliz. La adolescente se derrumbó en el suelo de su apartamento. Habían sufrido tanto…

Desde que era bebé, Anna había tenido un grave problema en el corazón que, si no se trataba con una operación, no le daría más de seis años de vida. Con los pocos medios que tenía, Ingrid había luchado con uñas y dientes para poder salvar a su hija, que sin operación, sólo con medicación, había llegado a los ocho añitos. Pero el miedo a despertarse una mañana y que la pequeña ya no abriera los ojos las hacía sufrir infinitamente. Por eso, Emma cada vez que veía a su hermana por las mañanas sonreír e intentar ser una niña normal, daba gracias por todo lo que tenía. La sonrisa de Anna Swan era lo más bonito para ella.

Se fue a la cama, sentía un pinchazo en la cabeza que indicaba que un gran dolor de cabeza iba a comenzar. Estaba más que nerviosa, su hermana llegaría de un momento a otro y la despertaría (si es que conseguía dormir) y se marcharían a Boston a ver a su hermanita.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en el instituto, veinte alumnos aplaudían a una Regina que no podía sonreír más. Había sentido la necesidad de cambiarse, y dicho y hecho. Su padre se fue la tarde anterior al instituto a hablar con el director para cambiar a su hija menor de clases. Regina se dio cuenta tras su conversación con Mary Margaret que no podían seguir compartiendo casi todas las clases. Necesitaba despejarse, y si tenía a Emma pegada a ella no lo conseguiría. Habló con Kathryn, la jefa de decorados del club de teatro, que también era amiga suya, y cambiaron horarios. Cada una tenía sus propios motivos para cambiarse. La morena salió de clase entre vítores, feliz con su actuación, cuando de repente chocó con alguien. Y cuando levantó la cabeza vio que era…


	5. Chapter 5

— Uy, perdona, no me había dado cuenta —dijo al darse cuenta de que había chocado contra ella.

— No importa —respondió Regina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambas se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que la morena añadió: — Has vuelto, Kristen.

Porque Kristen estaba, fuera creíble o no, frente a ella. Seguía siendo igual de alta, igual de rubia e igual de imponente.

Kristen era una amiga de su hermano: rubia, con los ojos azules, y capaz de asustar al mismísimo diablo. Sep, ahí se encontraba la chica que la había ayudado a comenzar con su pasión: la música. Porque Kristen había sido la impulsora para que su hermana y ella aprendieran a tocar instrumentos y… espera, ¿por qué en esa hoja estaba escrito "Glee Club"?

— ¿Y esa hoja?

— Oh, bueno… había pensado en reinstaurar el glorioso Glee Club. Necesitaban una entrenadora para eso y… y aquí estoy yo —dijo la rubia, sonriente. Regina le arrebató la hoja y la miró fijamente. Estaba vacía. Pero ella… ella sería la primera en inscribirse.

* * *

Emma se acercó a la hoja y miró a los apuntados.

-Will Scarlet

-Robert Locksley

-Jefferson Madder

-Victor Whale

-David Nolan

-Cyrus Genie

-Eric Seas

-Phillip Princeton

-Peter Pennstyn

-August Booth

-Regina Gold

-Zelena Gold

-Mary Margaret Blanchard

-Ruby Lucas

-Ashley Censhass

-Mulan Shae-Mei

-Ariel Waters

-Aurora Crowns

-Kathryn Nolan

-Tinka Bell

"Glee Club"

Emma se preguntó qué demonios hacía su nombre y el de Ruby y el de Ashley y el de Ariel ahí, pero lo supo en cuanto recibió la llamada de la nueva entrenadora, la entrenadora Jones.

La rubia se dirigió enseguida al despacho de la nueva entrenadora, a la que aún no había conocido. Cuando entró se encontró a Ruby, a Ashley y a Ariel, todas juntas, junto a una mujer de cabello castaño, con toques rojizos, mirándola fijamente.

— La llamé hace cinco minutos, Swan. Tome asiento —dijo la mujer señalando el sofá del pequeño despacho. — Mi nombre es Cora Jones, pero tú me llamarás entrenadora Jones si quieres sobrevivir a este curso. Probablemente ya habrá visto que está inscrita en el coro, lo cual probablemente te perturbe, pero…

La rubia no pudo escuchar nada más, porque su mente estaba centrada en el nombre de la nueva entrenadora: Cora Jones. Era la madre de Regina. O sea no, la otra madre, la que se quedó embarazada, pero no era su madre. Su madre era Bella. Emma no iba a negar el parecido físico entre Regina y su… Cora, pero eso no significaba nada para Emma, que…

— Rubia, vamos al salón de ensayos —dijo Ruby sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, vale… —dijo un poquitín desorientada, siguiendo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacemos en el coro?

— Destruirlo —dijo Ashley, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Yo sigo diciendo que no es justo —protestó Ariel por última vez.

— A ti te mola Eric —pinchó Ruby, y Ashley iba a seguir con el juego, hasta que a unos pocos metros del salón de coro, se oía una música comenzar:

Ahí estaban las hermans Gold, con Robin y Jefferson junto a ellas.

 _I came here tonight to get you out of my mind_

 _I'm gonna take what I find (Oh oh, yeah)_

Esa era la voz de la menor de las hermanas, que se movía sensualmente junto al cuerpo del conocido Jefferson

 _So open the box, don't need no key I'm unlocked_

 _And I won't tell you to stop (Oh oh, yeah)_

Y esa era Zelena que parecía haber estado a punto de besar a su novio… hasta que lo apartó con un movimiento brusco

 _Hey boy!_

 _I don't need to know where you've been_

 _All I need to know is you and_

 _No need for talking_

Las dos gritaron "Hey boy!" cuando sus respectivas parejas fingieron marcharse, pero fue Regina quien continuó con la canción, acercándose lentamente a su objetivo.

 _Hey boy!_

 _So don't even tell me your name_

 _All I need to know is whose place_

 _And let's get walking_

Esta vez, el comienzo fue el mismo, pero ahora Zelena seguía con la canción, agarrando a Robin del brazo y llevándoselo mientras guiñaba el ojo al público.

 _All I wanna do is love your body_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _All I wanna do is love your body_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

El resto de miembros del grupo, que estaban sentados en una especie de gradas, movía la cabeza y los brazos al ritmo de la música y coreaban el "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh". Las chicas, tenían a sus acompañantes detrás de ellas, muy pegados a sus cuerpos, y su movimientos era bruscos y rápidos, dirigidos por las chicas.

 _It's true what you heard, I am a freak, I'm disturbed_

 _So come on and give me your worst (Oh oh, yeah)_

Una vez más, era la morena quien comenzaba, moviendo la cabeza para mimificar la locura y el desquicie que se hacía un tanto sexual a estar tan cerca de Jeff. Todo el mundo coreó "Oh Oh Yeah".

 _We're moving faster then slow, if you don't know where to go_

 _I'll finish all from my own (Oh oh, yeah)_

Esta vez era el turno de la pelirroja, quien retuvo Rob al fingir marcharse de nuevo. Y una vez, todos corearon contentos y, algunos más que otros, con miradas muy...

 _Hey boy!_

 _I don't need to know where you've been_

 _All I need to know is you and_

 _No need for talking_

 _Hey boy!_

 _So don't even tell me your name_

 _All I need to know is whose place_

 _And let's get walking_

 _Say, say, hey!_

Un par de chicos y chicas se levantaron y bailaron, movidos por la música

 _All I wanna do is love your body_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _All I wanna do is love your body (Your body, yeah!)_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I think you already know my name_

 _I think you already know my name_

Ambas hermanas continuaron juntas a partir de ahí, mientras el resto de chicos se animaban a cantar

 _Hey, hey!_

 _Ha!_

 _Alright!_

 _Say_

 _I think you already know my name_

 _All I wanna do is love your body_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Say_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _All I wanna do is love your body (Your body, yeah!)_

 _Say, say, hey!_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

La canción finalizó de manera apoteósica, y las cuatro animadoras se adentraron en la sala, felices, porque aquello molaba. No sabían bien si podrían terminar con aquello, les gustaba, estaba chulo, era… algo nuevo.

— Vaya, sólo faltabais vosotras —dijo con una sonrisa una mujer de unos veinticinco años, rubia, alta, con los ojos azules y unas cuantas partituras entre las manos.

— Mi nombre es Kristen, pero a veces, si me cabreo, me convierto en Maléfica —dijo con una pequeña risa que coreó el resto de integrantes del coro, menos Aurora.

— ¿Queréis parar con la bromita? No tiene gracia —dijo enfadada la rubia, mientras Mulan le tiraba del pelo, haciendo que las dos pelearan.

— Es que llegáis tarde, por eso no lo pilláis —intervino Eric al ver la cara de las cuatro.

— No volveremos a llegar tarde —declaró Ariel con los ojos brillantes de ver a su príncipe, aunque fuera sólo en sus sueños. Ashley le dio un pisotón, cabreada, por ser tan tonta y quedarse tan embobada. Ahí se iba para algo, para romper el recién inaugurado coro.

— Pasad, no os quedéis ahí —dijo Will.

— Bueno, nosotras somos…

— Ya, si ya sabemos quiénes sois —dijo una chica molesta, a la que todas identificaron como…

— Maggie, para. Deja de ser tan borde con la gente —le reprimió David.

— Son animadoras —dijo su hermana como si fuera algo obvio.

— Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad —intentó calmar Robin.

— ¿Seguro? —replicó enfadada Zelena.

— Sentaros —ordenó una voz, la de Kristen.

* * *

Se apresuró a entrar a clase. Era la última clase que tenía en todo el día, quería terminarla pronto. Además, hoy conocería a su nuevo profesor de literatura, que casualmente también era nuevo en el instituto. Se sentó en uno de los pupitres principales, junto a Ariel.

"Al menos conozco a alguien de clase" dijo mirando a su alrededor, no conocía a casi nadie, aunque por otra parte, la clase estaba casi vacía. El profesor entró y Regina centró su atención en él. Oh, no…

— Buenos días, alumnos y alumnas, yo soy vuestro nuevo profesor, Killian Jones —dijo el hombre, de no más de treinta años, con una sonrisa. Oh, joder, no. —Como aún no os conozco a todos, o bueno… a ninguno, quiero que hagáis una redacción sobre vuestra asignatura favorita, y porqué. Poned también vuestro nombre, esta clase y la de mañana la dedicaremos a leer las redacciones.

— Profesor, falta gente —hizo notar Ariel al ver al hombre repartir folios.

— No importa, ya empezarán ellos —dijo mirando fijamente a Regina. La morena comenzó a escribir con un pulso bastante irregular, y de reojo podía ver a su nuevo profesor mirarle las piernas con una mirada demasiado… familiar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban acuosos, pero no iba a marcharse. No iba a permitir que…

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Jones como si no la conociera de nada.

— Regina —dijo apretando la mandíbula. Vio cómo su… profesor señalaba la puerta con la cabeza, pero ella, dándole un vistazo a su reloj, vio que quedaban dos minutos, por lo que prefirió esperar a que terminara la sirena. No era tan inocente.

Las clases finalizaron y Regina salió pitando, podía sentir a Killian pisándole los talones. Sabía que no llegaría viva al coche de su padre, por lo que recurrió a la persona más cercana y que mejor pudiera protegerla: Emma. En cuanto la rubia apareció en su campo de visión, esperando sola a que su madre la recogiera o vete tú a saber qué, se lanzó a sus brazos.

— Te he echado tanto de menos… —dijo enredando sus brazos en el cuello de la animadora. Emma se quedó plasmada hasta que vio la cara de alguien que reconocía del pasado de Regina, cuando estuvo investigándola. — Sígueme la corriente, por favor —le dijo al oído y Emma unió dos y dos. Regina se separó y en un milisegundo, sus labios ya no estaban en su oreja, sino en los suyos propios. Y Emma no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. La besó con toda la pasión que pudo y la agarró del culo. Regina escondió de nuevo su rostro en el cuello de su… eso, y Emma aprovechó para mirar fijamente al hombre, dándole a entender que si se acercaba a su… lo que fuera, las pagaría muy muy caro.

* * *

Bueno, dejo la nota para el final, que ya estabais ansiosos por leerme otra vez, supongo ;)

Me disculpo muchisimo por la flata de actualización. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estaba liada con el instituto, de viaje de estudios, sin inspiración...

PERO YA HE VUELTO! Espero que os guste y tal la historia, y ya sabéis, dejadme Reviews con vuestrras teorías, lo que os gustaría ver, vuestra SINCERA opinión... con tanta fente siguiendo la historia no sera complicado, no?

Besooos, y muchísísimas gracias por no abandonar la historia, os amo!

P.D: prometo responder a todos los reviews a partir de ahora ;) A sí que no seais vergonzosos y comentad :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueeeeenos días, empiezo resolviendo las dudas de venus 1485 y de todo aquel que tenga dudas: Kristen es Maléfica en la serie, no se lio con Regina ni nada en el pasado, es sólo la mejor amiga de Neal, lo que significa que se preocupa por Regina y Zelena. Hay que entender que al ser su mejro amigo, pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y Neal a su vez pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hermanas, por lo tanto, Regina se alegra y se siente segura porque han creado algo de su estilo en el instituto y hay alguien que la puede ayudar. Lo de Emma y Anna se verá enseguida, no preocupaciones ;) Yo no digo nada de nada, pero si Cora era mala y tiene el mismo apellido, o sea Jones… a lo mejor él también es malo. Para aquarius7, decirle que no va tan mal encaminada con su teoría de quien es Jones; y bueno, si habéis visto Glee, ya os podréis imaginar cómo van a ser las cosas con el coro y como irán saliendo parejas y tal ;) Quizás hasta salga una hermanita para las Gold XD y sí, kaotikaskull, Emma y Regina la van a liar mucho por querer protegerse la una a la otra… sólo digo que ahora ya todos las consideran pareja oficial... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo y gracias por el PM de jossedith1 que me ayudó a continuar jejeje.**

 **Mis recomendaciones para este capítulo es que escuchéis Take Me To Church cantada por Ed Sheeran, porque la voz de Graham va a ser parecida, pero un poco más grave y un poco más rota. También que escuchéis Brick By Boring Brick de Paramore, a ver si encontráis el trozo que he puesto y pilláis la relación entre ese troczo y el trozo de la historia en el que lo he puesto. Por cierto, la conversación entre Ruby y Emma de este capítulo es parte de una canción de la banda The Pretty Reckless, llamada Fucked Up World. ¿Os gustaría que alguna chica llevara la voz de Taylor Momsen a la hora de cnatar?**

 **Además, los personajes están inspirados en personajes d ela serie Glee. Digamos que, ahora que no está Emma, son como la Unholy Trinity. Ruby sería como Quinn, Ashley como Santana y Ariel como Brittany. Si Kristen en como Mr Shue, Úrsula será como Shelby, ¿no? Entonces, ¿quién será Graham? ;)**

—

La red estaba plagada de cosas. Había grupos de WhatsApp, comentarios en Twitter, en Facebook, en Instagram… fotos en las que estaban casualmente juntas con comentarios tipo "ahora se entiende todo" o "las cosas empiezan a cuadrar". Regina estaba harta. Oh, sí, estaba harta. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ella sólo quería librarse de Killian! Ahora, a parte de un expadrastro y profesor maltratador y violador, tenía una maldita novia que no soportaba. O bueno, sí que la soportaba, ese era el problema. Estaba hecha un lío. No sabía realmente cuales eran los sentimientos de Emma. Ahora te quiero, ahora te dejo… era horrible. Y por si eso no fuera poco, no hacían más que llegar mensajes:

" **¡Tía, que soy tu mejor amiga, ¿¡ahora me entero?!" –Kitty.**

" **Ya te vale, compañera, ¿no podías buscarte a alguna que no se friera las neuronas a base de tintes rubios?" –Tink.**

" **Tienes suerte de que papá no sepa usar internet"** **-Lena.**

" **Podrías haber avisado de que eras bolli, que ya me había hecho ilusiones" –Whale.**

" **Si cuando yo te diga que eres tonta…" –Maggie.**

" **En este momento no sé si felicitarte o no, pero como esta buena, te diré que… ¡Felicidades!" –Jefferson.**

Esos eran los únicos mensajes que quería ver. No quería ver lo típicos mensajes homófobos de los cuales, cómo no, ella sería el blanco. No quería ver nada que la hiciera sentir mal. Sólo quería a sus amigos y el recuerdo de ese abrazo, de ese beso… se sentía tan bien… Podría pasarse el testo de su vida entre aquellos brazos, lo sabía. Podría besarla cada vez que la viera, abrazarla, dejarse querer y quererla… si todo fuera tan fácil…

Luego Regina despertaba de su ensoñación y se daba cuenta de que ella no era una princesa y esto no era un cuento, que las cosas no eran tan fáciles, que esto no era Hollywood, era un pequeño pueblo, que los finales felices no existían, al menos no para ella.

En otra parte del pueblo, una rubia vestida de animadora lloraba en el pasillo de un instituto.

—

El día siguiente llegó como muchos otros, sin demasiados sobresaltos. Era una vida relativamente normal la que tenía… hasta que vio al profesor de Literatura seguirla con la mirada.

¿Y Swan? ¿Dónde está Swan?

Swan no estaba. Swan no había ido a clase y la tranquila mañana de Regina se iba a convertir en un tormento, uno muy grande: sin Emma cerca, Killian tenía libertad para acercarse a ella todo lo que quisiera. Y eso no le gustaba nada eso.

En un momento de despiste, y al estar todo el pasillo desierto, (a excepción de un par de profesores) Killian se acercó y la arrinconó contra una taquilla. Había olvidado que fuera tan alto, había olvidado que ella era una miedica.

— Hola, amor, ¿qué haces tú tan solita por aquí? — preguntó mirándola a los ojos, asustándola, haciendo que temblara.

— Yo… yo ya… ya me iba a-a l-la clase-ee… —tartamudeó nerviosa.

— Si quieres te puedo acompañar —dijo escaneándola con la mirada.

— No será necesario —dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Emma. Aleluya. — Nena, te he echado de menos toda la noche, te necesitaba —continuó con un puchero, apartando a Killian y abrazando a la morena, que se lanzó a sus brazos sin rechistar y la abrazó como si fuera lo único que existiera en este mundo.

— Lo sé, yo también —suspiró clavando sus ojos marrones en su profesor. Hundió su cara en el cuello de su novia y vio al hombre alejarse bastante enfadado. No importaba nada excepto esa situación, tener a Emma abrazándola, acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Te ha hecho algún daño? —susurró en su oído, sin soltarla.

— No, pero no te alejes de mí, —dijo con la voz quebrada— por favor. Te lo suplico, no te alejes —dijo, comenzando a llorar. Se le partía el alma al verla a sí de débil, de vulnerable. Ella no era débil, no era frágil, no se dejaba amedrentar; sin embargo, aquella extraña situación la había dejado temblando. La campana sonó indicando que ambas debían entrar a sus respectivas clases. Regina miró a Emma en busca de una solución, pero la rubia sólo besó su frente y se fue. Regina se quedó en medio del pasillo, respirando hondo para calmarse; no quería entrar. Pero, sin embargo, lo haría.

—

 _If it's not real, you can't hold it in your hands, you can't feel it with your heart; and I won't believe it. But if it's true, you can see it with your eyes, oh, even in the dark… and that's where I want to be, yeah._

La música sonaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo. No tenía un lugar en el instituto, la habían echado de las animadoras, y todo por besarla. Pero, creíble o no, prefería ser el nuevo objetivo de burlas a no tener la oportunidad de cuidarla. Prefería no encajar en ningún lugar excepto en sus brazos. Desgraciadamente, nada de eso era real. Sus sentimientos no estaban claros, eran acertijos escritos en una lengua desconocida; herían profundamente cada fibra de su ser, mas algo era mejor que nada, aunque ese algo fuera dañino. Emma sabía que su relación con Regina era una fachada, pura ficción, y además…

SPLASH!

Un cubo de agua con cubitos cayó sobre Emma al más puro estilo Carrie. La rubia se quedó boquiabierta, y su sorpresa sólo creció cuando vio a la persona que la había atacado: Ruby. Ahora, parecía ser que ella era la capitana.

— A ver si así se te pasa el calentón y dejas de dar un espectáculo en los pasillos del instituto —gritó Ruby entre risas, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos con Ariel y Ashley, que coreaban a la cruel joven con sus risas.

— ¡Ninguna montaña de dinero podría comprarte un alma! —gritó Emma, furiosa, haciendo que Ruby se girara, y, como consecuencia, sus dos perritos falderos; pero, eso no era todo: — Yo al menos no tengo ninguna cadena en el cerebro ni soy la esclava de nadie —prosiguió Emma, apretando la mandíbula. Tras eso, se alejó rápidamente, pero sin correr. Se negaba a darle el placer a esas zorras malas de verla sufrir.

— No necesito ser salvada —dijo Ruby a la nada, dándose la vuelta, al grito de "Vamos, chicas", en dirección al despacho de la entrenadora. Esto no iba a quedar así.

—

— Bueno, chicos y chicas, parece que nos ponemos sentimentales —dijo Kristen al ver a Ashley subir al escenario con la guitarra. — Bien, ¿qué canción nos tocará, señorita? ¿Quizá una sobre como humillar a tus amigas? —dijo Eric, molesto. No se fiaba nada de ellas. Las animadoras, al igual que los deportistas, eran las ovejas negras. Si había hecho algo horrible a Emma Swan, que era su amiga… ¿qué iba a hacerle a ellos? La rubia agachó la cabeza.

—- Tío, no seas tan duro —dijo August, que era más comprensivo. El joven sabía que no todo el mundo era como aparentaba ser. Al fin y al cabo, él no era el tío duro y malote que todos querían que fuera.

— Yo… iba a cantar Catch me, de Demi Lovato —dijo Ashley, con una mueca de disgusto. Miró los rostros de todos los presentes y vio sus caras de "te odiamos". La muchacha no pudo soportar eso, se marchó corriendo.

Hasta ahora, Ashley no se había parado a pensar en todos los "perdedores" a los que había humillado, no eran importantes para ella. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentado junto a ellos, nunca había oído sus versiones de la misma historia. Ella fue una perdedora en el colegio, hasta que su madre dejó de ser limpiadora y consiguió un trabajo más estable, que le permitió a Ashley tener cosas bonitas que nunca había tenido. De pequeña, la llamaban Cenicienta por su parecido físico con el personaje, pero también porque su ropa era de segunda mano, remendada, su pelo estaba siempre sucio, y no tenía dinero. Todos se reían de ella y la insultaban, y cuando llegó al trono del instituto, o algo parecido, se le subió la fama a la cabeza. Pero no debía olvidar de dónde venía. Oh, Dios, se sentía tan terriblemente mal…

—

 _My lover's got humour_

 _She's the giggle at a funeral_

 _Knows everybody's disapproval_

 _I should've worshipped her sooner_

Una voz ronca y rasgada llamó la atención de la pequeña pelirroja, que se acercó y asomó la cabeza

 _If the heavens ever did speak_

 _She's the last true mouthpiece_

 _Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

 _A fresh poison each week_

Ariel se quedó de piedra al ver que aquel joven cantante era, ni más ni menos que Graham. Vaya, sí que cantaba bien. Espera…

 _"We were born sick," you heard them say it_

Si Graham no estaba en el coro, ¿por qué se estaba grabando en los vestuarios, a escondidas de todos, cantando como si estuviera en frente de alguien?

 _My church offers no absolutes_

 _She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."_

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to_

 _Is when I'm alone with you_

 _I was born sick_

 _But I love it_

 _Command me to be well_

 _Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

El sentimiento desde luego que era real… pero, ¿qué era eso? ¿Por qué Ariel sospechaba tanto?

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times_

 _My lover's the sunlight_

 _To keep the Goddess on my side_

 _She demands a sacrifice_

 _Drain the whole sea_

 _Get something shiny_

 _Something meaty for the main course_

 _That's a fine-looking high horse_

 _What you got in the stable?_

 _We've a lot of starving faithful_

 _That looks tasty_

 _That looks plenty_

 _This is hungry work_

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me my deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

 _No Masters or Kings_

 _When the Ritual begins_

 _There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

 _In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

 _Only then I am human_

 _Only then I am clean_

 _Ooh oh. Amen. Amen. Amen._

 _Take me to church_

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

 _Offer me that deathless death_

 _Good God, let me give you my life_

Ariel se quedó flipada cuando vio que ese video… Bueno, Graham se lo había mandado a Úrsula Trainor, la entrenadora del coro del otro instituto, el de pago. Ese instituto, el Seven seas, era el insti para pijos del pueblo, el cual, desgraciadamente, tenía muchísimos premios en cuesti´´on de Artes. Graham era de ese instituto, no del Seven Seas. Esto no era lo que ella estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

—

— ¡Hala, que guay! —dijo Anna, fascinada, mirando con adoración a Elsa. Toda la familia estaba ahí, feliz, pues la operación había salido genial y en unos días, Anna ya estaría en casita. Elsa contaba sus hazañas en la universidad sin que Emma prestara atención. Ella estaba demasiado centrada con su portátil en buscar un club en el instituto en el que encajara, porque vamos, estaba segura de que no la dejarían entrar en el coro ni de coña. Quizás si se curraba una buena canción… podría hablar con Ariel, ambas eran Smilers, así que, quizás…

 _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

 _And now I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Canturreó Emma, llamando la atención de su familia.

— Vaya, Emma, no sabía que cantabas —dijo Elsa.

— Sí, bueno, es complicado.

— Complicado, ¿eh? Intentando cazar a algún guapito —Elsa sonrió de lado, su hermana las tenía todas consigo para enamorar a cualquiera. Lo que Elsa sabía es que, no era precisamente un guapito…

— Sí, bueno… yo tengo que marcharme —dijo la rubia incómoda, saliendo de la habitación. Ya había pasado un par de horas junto a su hermanita hasta que llegó Elsa la fantástica. Era hora de actuar.

Anna se encontraba de maravilla, y Emma estaba eufórica de ver que su pequeña hermanita seguía igual de dulce y alegre que siempre, a pesar de que su pecho estaba ahora dividido en dos mitades por una enorme cicatriz. De hecho, esto le estaba dando la idea para una historia que iba a escribir sobre dos hermanas. Emma nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba un poco celosa de Elsa. Tenía la vida tan resuelta y parecía tan decidida a conseguir lo que fuera que se propusiese, que Emma no podía evitar tener esa valentía. Si simplemente ella fuera más… menos…

Cuando llegó al pueblo, se dirigió a casa de Regina, quería hablar con ella del coro. Lo malo era que había un coche aparcado en frente de la casa, que sólo tenía una luz encendida: la del cuarto de la pequeña de la familia. Y quien estaba observando desde el coche con un catalejo pirata (¿se puede ser más hortera y antiguo?) era, ni más ni menos que Killian Jones. Emma llamó a Regina al teléfono, y desde la calle, pudo ver sombras moviéndose, y calculó que desde la posición del profesor, con aquel objeto, podría ver lo que ocurría dentro de las estancia.

— Regina, Killian te está observando. Voy a ir a tu casa como si nada y voy a llamar; me abres y me sigues la corriente, como si fueramos una pareja normal. Sé que esto no te va a gustar, pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos que ese capullo se marche de aquí —avisó la antigua animadora. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre, esperó, y una Regina con tan sólo una camiseta de pijama y unas bragas de corazoncitos abrió la puerta.

— Hola, cariño —dijo Regina, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia al sentir a esta misma abrazarla. Podía sentir la mirada lasciva de aquel hombre sobre ella, pero no se iba a dejar ganar; no esta vez.

—

 **Y bueno, esto es todo por ahora. Si veo interés en forma de bastntes reviews actualizaré pronto. ¿Sobre qué personaje queréis ver más? ¿Y sobre qué pareja? ¿Cómo os imagináir las voces de cada una? Con eso necesito ayuda, pues necesito voces que peguen, sobretodo con Regina, porque, bueno, no quiero que su voz normal cantando (¿He dicho ya me que encanta Lana cuando canta?) sea tan diferente que no pegue ni con cola ;) Ya de paso aprovecho para promocionarme. He comenzado a hacer edits (Swanqueen entre otros) y fanvids. Aquí os dejo los enlaces, en Tumblr podéis dejar promts, requests, etc sobre fics, fanvid, edits, lo que sea, estaré encantada de hacer de vuestros deseos mis órdenes X"D**

 **Wattpad: user/MissIDunnoCare**

 **Tumblr: blog/missidunnocare**

 **Twitter: /xxfanxgirlxx**

 **Youtube: channel/UCLJqFxp0d_wCebBYTsRxV0g?view_as=public**


	7. Chapter 7

**Respondo comentarios:**

 **Guest, este va para ti. En el comienzo del capítulo ponía que esta historia está inspirada en Glee, así que, que no te extrañe que, pues no sé… ¿esté inspirado en Glee? Además, en el tráiler de la historia salen instrumentos musicales y animadoras con el traje de las Cheerios. ¿Qué esperabas encontrarte, una orgía de petirrojos? No es que tu comentario me haya afectado mucho, es completamente relevante, mas opino que es un tanto bobo leer una historia que no te gusta, y si lo haces para poder dejar comentarios "ofensivos", entonces, ¿dónde está el respeto y la tolerancia? La gente como Selena Gomez suele responder a este tipo de comentarios con cosas como "awww, eres adorable", porque como dice el dicho, "no hay mejor desprecio que no hacer aprecio". Cara Delevigne dijo: "La mejor venganza es el éxito". Tu comentario me da, sinceramente, lo mismo, y no deseo ningún tipo de venganza, pero aun así, te diré quee para mí es suficiente éxito hacer feliz a la gente con mis historias. ¡Ale, a pasarlo bien! Besitos amorosos.**

 **La voz de Emma será la de Taylor Momsen; además, Emma puede hacer guturales femeninos. La de Regina será una mezcla perfecta de Hayley Williams y Samantha Marie Ware (Jane en Glee). Si no sabéis quién es, buscad la canción Tighrope Glee Version; además, añadidle matices de Ariana Grande en las notas agudas. P.D: Puede que esto os confunda, así que lo explico: Zelna y Regina tienen otro padre aparte de Gold, Hnery, que era su padrastro hasta que murió y apareció Killian.**

 **Las canciones, por orden de aparición, son:**

— **Misery Business de Paramore.**

—

Ambas adolescentes entraron en la casa y Emma se ajustó sus gafas negras como signo de nerviosismo. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás era el momento para hablar sobre el coro.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? Creo que, dado que Killian no se va, vas a tener que quedarte esta noche —dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

— Eh… —a Emma le costó unos segundos librarse de su aturdimiento— sí, claro —respondió feliz. Emma siguió a Regina hasta una sala con estanterías llenas de libros, dos sofás y dos sillones y una chimenea. Aquello era un estudio. Regina sacó una botella de Whisky de lo que la rubia reconoció como un mini bar y le tendió una copa. Ella se sirvió otra.

— He oído que ya no eres animadora —dijo Regina, intentando crear algún tema de conversación.

— Sí, bueno… —la rubia dudó la respuesta unos segundos— creo… que es la mejor opción, al fin y al cabo, me estaba convirtiendo en algo que no deseaba ser.

Emma vio a Regina salir de la estancia con la copa en la mano, inquieta, y la siguió de nuevo. Regina señaló con la cabeza las escaleras y Emma la siguió. Llegaron a la habitación de la morena y la joven se sentó, invitando a su compañera a sentarse a su lado, golpeando el colchón con la mano.

— ¿Y tú familia? —preguntó un poco incómoda Emma.

— Zelena está con Robin, mis padres de cena romántica y… bueno, yo estoy aquí, sola —dijo simplemente. — ¡Oye, tengo una idea! —añadió con un brillo en los ojos y un entusiasmo propio de una niña de cinco años. — ¿Y si cantamos algo juntas?

A Emma acababan de leerle la mente. No sabía bien cómo abordar el tema del coro y Regina acababa de darle la clave. ¡Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?! Cantar junto a ella, esa era la clave. Ambas se bebieron la copa de un golpe y la dejaron en la mesilla.

— ¿Qué te parece Misery Business? —preguntó la rubia con una genuina sonrisa. — Tengo el instrumental en el móvil, podemos enchufarlo a algún altavoz o algo —sugirió. De repente, la tranquila estudiante se convirtió en un terremoto de cabellos negros que prácticamente le quitó el teléfono de las manos y lo conectó a un altavoz. La música comenzó a sonar fuerte y Regina sacó dos micrófonos de un cajón y le tendió uno a su compañera. ¿Es que esta chica estaba siempre preparada o qué?

 _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

 _She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

 _It's a matter of time before we all run out_

 _When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

Emma canto esta parte cerrando fuertemente la música, sintiéndose aliviada al poder expresar con una canción lo que sentía. Odiaba a los profesores, a las animadoras, el instituto, quizás hasta a su familia… y sólo de esta manera podía soltarlo todo.

 _I waited eight long months_

 _She finally set him free_

 _I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

 _Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

 _She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

Le tocó el turno a Regina. Se sorprendió al ver la maravillosa voz de la rubia, y pronto notó que hacían un buen conjunto musical, sus voces sonaban alucinantes juntas.

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I've gotten what I wanted now_

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God does it feel so good_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could then you know you would_

 _'Cause God it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

El estribillo lo hicieron juntas, y vaya si sonaba bien, podrían ganar a cualquiera con sus voces. Emma se había quedado estática, con los ojos abiertos y pegada al suelo, cuando vio como Regina se soltaba y actuaba como si aquello fuera un concierto, lo supo: estaba asquerosamente enamorada.

 _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

 _Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

La morena cantó esta parte seguida por Emma:

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

 _I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way_

 _Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

 _Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

Regina continuó, y de Nuevo, Emma la siguió:

 _They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

 _Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

La actriz estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que Emma la miraba fascinada. Era sorprendente que ambas sabían exactamente cuándo parar y cuando seguir cantando.

 _I watched his wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving you_

 _Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving_

Regina hizo esta parte asombrando a la rubia, aunque Emma ya sabía que ella era una cantante fantástica

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now_

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I've gotten what I wanted now_

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God does it feel so good_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could then you know you would_

 _'Cause God it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

Y desde luego que se sentía bien. Esa parte final había sido juntas, y la joven de las gafas vio el desastre que era su amada: Pelo revuelto en la cara debido a la pasión que había puesto en aquella canción. Estaba radiante con esa sonrisa de satisfacción al haber logrado lo único que ella quería: Hacerlo bien. Sin previo aviso, Emma la agarró por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Cuando sintió los brazos de su "novia" en su cintura, la adolescente no opuso resistencia y se preparó para un beso que la dejó gratamente sorprendida: era un beso pasional, ni una mota de polvo podría pasar entre ellas; sus cuerpos estaban pegadísimos. Sin embargo, era romántico, y un hubo ninguna lucha de lenguas por dominar, simplemente se acariciaron con dientes, labios y todo lo que podían. Era un baile que ambas sabían bien como bailar y acompasar. Emma puso sus manos por dentro de la camiseta, sobre los riñones de su acompañante y acarició esa zona suavemente. Regina acarició a su misma vez las mejillas de la chica con los pulgares, de manera dulce.

Esa noche, hicieron el amor de la manera más pasional y romántica que hasta ahora habían experimentado con instrumentales de música Rock sonando de fondo. La noche las invadió y todo quedó en silencio a excepción de la música, la cual Emma se levantó a apagar. Salió desnuda de la cama y apagó el aparato, y después volvió a la cama y abrazó a su "novia".

— Dentro de un mes es el baile —comentó la más joven con su chica entre sus brazos.

— Lo sé, ¿vas a ir? —preguntó Regina intentando no mostrar que en realidad, lo que ella deseaba era que Emma la llevara al baile. Sí, sonaba estúpido, ella no había ido a ningún baile y no lo necesitaba, pero sentía la necesidad de que, ahora que parecía que todo podría ir bien, debía ir. Sin embargo, albergaba en su interior de ser la marginada que siempre había sido; temía no ser lo suficientemente buena para ese baile, por no hablar de la creciente amenaza que suponía para ella y para su hermana aquella pareja formada por su madre biológica y aquel sádico al que nunca pudieron llamar "papá". "Papá" era Rupert Gold. "Papi" estaba muerto.

— No lo sé. Me gusta más la idea de quedarme cuidando de mi hermana… además, ya no soy la reina del instituto, no tiene mucho sentido ir para pasar desapercibida.

Aquellas palabras calaron fuerte en la morena. Su padre, meses antes de morir, le había dicho que lo importante no era ganar, sino participar. Oh, que equivocado estaba… ella estaba harta de eso, harta de jugar siempre pero resultar perdedora. Se preguntaba si Emma, que siempre había estado en la cumbre, ya comenzaba a extrañar ser la jefa del instituto.

— ¿Qué tal tu hermana, por cierto? —preguntó la mayor, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes. La verdad era que Regina veía un poco de sí misma en Anna Swan. Cuando ella era pequeña, su madre nunca la dejaba jugar, ni mancharse, ni tener amigos ni nada; lo mismo se aplicaba a su hermana. A veces, cuando iba al bar de la madre de Emma, veía a Anna sentada, enfadada, sola, porque nadie quería jugar con una niña cuyo corazón no podía resistir saltar a la comba. La entristecía mucho ver niños tristes por no poder jugar libremente, fuera por la causa que fuera. A veces, y sólo a veces, conseguía recordar su infancia sin llorar. Recordarlos era demasiado doloroso.

— Mi hermana vendrá a casa mañana por la mañana. Que… conociéndola, será por la tarde porque querrá irse de compras o algo —dijo Emma con una sonrisa. Lo cual le recordó a Regina una escena de hacía unos años que aún no había podido olvidar.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _Gina, ¿tú crees que este me quedará bien? —preguntó la niña sujetando un minivestido con purpurina y adornos fluorescentes. La morena solamente se rió. Desde que comenzó a ser la niñera de aquella cría se había hecho amigas, lo cual era bastante agradable. Comenzó por sacarse algo de dinero y continuó porque le tenía cariño a la niña. Juntas iban a todos sitios: el supermercado, el centro comercial, la playa, el cine…_

— _Maggie, tienes once años. Buscamos algo para tu graduación del colegio, no por si necesitaras ser gogó —respondió Regina mirando a esa pequeña morena de ojos verdes que a veces tenía unas ocurrencias demasiado graciosas._

— _¿Qué voy a ser qué? —preguntó confundida la niña, arrugando la nariz en un gesto demasiado adorable._

— _Nada —dijo con una sonrisa, dejando el vestido en su sitio. Ambas se dispusieron a salir de la tienda cuando vieron un movimiento sospechoso. Emma Swan, la mismísima Emma Swan estaba robando una falda. Y ahora un top. Y ahora unos tacones. Y como si nada hubiera pasado, se marchó con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta._

 _ **Flashback**_

— Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emma al ver a su compañera con la mirada perdida. Llevaba ya rato así, se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo.

— ¿Por qué robabas? —una simple pregunta bastó para derrumbar a Emma Swan. Eso era algo que pertenecía a su pasado. Empezó a hacerlo cuando era huérfana, porque al fin y al cabo, no pasaba nada, ¿no? Pero luego, su familia no tenía mucho dinero y ella siguió haciéndolo para que su madre no tuviera que gastar dinero en juguetes para Anna, o en comida, o en ropa. Ingrid nunca le había dado su consentimiento para ser una ladrona, pero tampoco la había regañado ni había hablado con ella. Sabía que no le daba igual, así que la rubia asumió que… bueno… simplemente lo aceptaba. Emma se levantó de la cama y se vistió sin mediar palabra. Salió de la habitación y, al ver que no parecía volver, Regina la siguió. Llamó su nombre varias veces pero nada pasó, Emma no hizo caso. Finalmente, la rubia se marchó y la morena se quedó sola, en el hall de su casa, tapada solo con una sábana.

—

 **Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Sé que es más corto de lo normal, pero…**

 **En fin, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, decídmelo. Además, una pregunta que quiero que todos contestéis: ¿Qué es lo que más ganas tenéis de ver?**

 **Si tenemos más de ocho reviews, subo capi. ;)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis, de verdad, no sería posible sin vosotros :3**


	8. Chapter 8

— _Pero qué tonto eres, de verdad… —rio la pequeña morena._

— _Sabes que aun así te encanto, ¿o no? —dijo el chico rubio, mirando a su mejor amiga a los ojos._

— _Te odio mucho, Danny, ya lo sabes —declaró Regina sacando la lengua. Sin embargo, comenzó a reírse aún más cuando Daniel le empezó a hacer cosquillas, ese era su punto débil. Ambos tenían nueve años y no sabían que por culpa de gente injusta iban a ser separados, quizás de por vida…_

La morena salió de su ensoñación cuando una gran mano se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándola.

— Qué susto, Robin… —dijo Regina llevándose la mano al pecho. — ¿Tú no deberías de estar en tu casa cuidando de Roland? —preguntó la joven preocupada. El hermano pequeño de su amigo Robin estaba… dejémoslo en enfermo. Roland había pillado una gripe terrible y no podía estar solo; pero aun así, allí estaba Robin, haciendo algo que no hacía casi nunca: atender a clase. La historia de Robin era un poco complicada; desde que sus padres murieran cuando él tenía solamente dieciséis años, se vio obligado a usar su herencia –además de trabajar siempre que los estudios se lo permitieran- para que su hermano Roland y él pudieran sobrevivir. Pero el desino a veces es un poco tocapelotas y ahora, Robin tenía veinte años y apenas recursos para cuidar de su hermano de siete años. Había repetido curso varias veces porque al tener que cuidar del pequeño e ir a trabajar en cosas no muy legales, no había podido cuidar sus estudios. A veces, su amiga Regina y su novia Zelena eran las únicas personas que lo mantenían cuerdo, y él haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su cordura.

— Marian se ha quedado cuidando de él, así yo puedo venir a supervisar —informó el joven rubio. No le gustaba nada ver a ese tal profesor Jones cerca de su novia ni de su amiga, y ya había presenciado desde la sombra ciertas escenas que hacían su sangre hervir. Se iba a enterar el profesorzucho…

— ¿Marian? ¿Tu ex Marian? ¿La única mujer que enseña Biología en este instituto? ¿A la que Zelena le hace vudú con una Barbie medio calva que solíamos tatuar con bolis permanentes? —soltó divertida Regina alzando la ceja.

— No me lo recuerdes, pobres barbies fashionistas…—dijo Robin incómodo. — Por cierto, la jefa nos ha citado para algo importante, ¿vienes? —añadió con una sonrisa tendiéndole el brazo de manera dramática, a lo que la muchacha respondió pegándole un puñetazo en el pecho, sonriendo, y dejándolo atrás.

— Bueno, os preguntaréis porqué os he pedido que vinierais, ¿verdad? Veréis, —comenzó Kristen— las regionales son el primer paso para alcanzar las nacionales, pero como no daba tiempo a preparar un buen número musical para mandar, decidí poner una cámara oculta —señaló un punto que todos reconocieron como una bola de navidad que seguía colgando del techo, pero Will se levantó y gritó "¡Dentro, está dentro del endiablado adorno!". Sep, la muy troll les había estado espiando. — He visto los diferentes números y creo que uno que deberíamos hacer seguro es la canción L-O-V-E, la cual interpretarán los dos empalagosos estos —prosiguió señalando a David y Mary Margaret haciendo cejitas de manera exagerada.

— No somos pareja —aclaró molesta Mary Margaret sin dignarse a dirigirle una mirada al joven que estaba sentado a su lado. — Y de hecho, tengo una canción para todos vosotros —dijo con idea de fastidiar, levantándose y dirigiéndose al ordenador de la sala.

— Será posible… no puede ser más Rachel Berry… —dijo Peter, un chico al que todos llamaban Peter Pan porque se negaba a crecer. Su comentario hizo reír a todo el mundo, pero fue acallado por otro mejor.

— Y tú eres peor que Lady Hummel —dijo sonriente Mulán, duplicando las risas.

— No va el PC… —se extrañó la chica morena al ver que no funcionaba. Argh, con lo dramático que quedaba en su casa y ahora no iba a poder ir de diva…

— ¡ALELUYA, DIOS ES BONDADOSO, OREMOS HERMANOS! —grito Peter tirándose al suelo, con las manos abiertas hacia el techo, haciendo que todos estallaran en carajadas. Tanto, tanto, que aunque el resto se calló cuando vieron a Maggie la loca de amor con unas tijeras de niño pequeño en la mano, ella siguió tirada en el suelo llorando de risa. Sip, Ariel estaba más roja que el tinte que se echaba mensualmente en el pelo.

— JAJAJAJAJjaj aja ja… ja… ja… —sus risas murieron cuando la puerta se abrió con un portazo dando paso a una vieja enemiga.

— Vaya, vaya… echaba de menos esto… sin duda alguna… aunque cómo no, mis chicos son mucho mejores… pero será una agradable sensación esa de destrozaros —dijo una mujer de piel oscura y cabello claro, más conocida por todos como Úrsula, la entrenadora del Darkness for you, un grupo acapella que amenazaba con destruir al Misthaven; o sea, a ellos.

— Úrsula —gruñó Kristen con los puños apretados.

— Anda, mira, ya no soy la única —anunció despreocupada Aurora mientras se limaba las uñas, lanzándole una mirada a Ariel. Todos prestaron atención al duelo de miradas entre ambas entrenadoras; Úrsula era la mejor de Nueva Inglaterra, siempre que alguien ganaba un premio en canto o baile escolar era gracias a ella. Y al parecer, iba a ser su peor pesadilla…

— Encantada de verte de nuevo a ti y a tu nueva legión de perdedores —contestó con una estúpida sonrisa de "yo soy la mejor, bitch", lo que hizo hervir la sangre de unos cuantos. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que ni Ruby ni Ashley estaba allí, ni tampoco Emma. Si no estaban allí, ¿dónde estaban?

— ¿Crees que vas a ganar esta vez? —cuestionó con rudeza la mujer rubia, quemando viva con la mirada a quien un día fue algo más que una rival. Los recuerdos seguían frescos en su memoria, y se reavivaban cada vez que veía a su enemiga. Si todo hubiera sido diferente…

— No lo creo, lo sé. Y para demostrároslo, sólo tenéis que venir al baile de la temática que se celebrará en dos semanas —propuso Úrsula. El baile de la temática era un baile que las monjas decidían organizar para recaudar fondos, en el cual se incluían diferentes organizaciones, como grupos de atletas o coros, y hacían algún tipo de espectáculo para sacar dinero. Sin embargo, lo que solía ser algo amistoso y altruista estaba a punto de convertirse en una pelea en la cual el triunfo parecía estar asegurado.

Tal y como vino, se marchó, dejando al grupo solo.

Entonces, todos se miraron entre ellos con una misma idea en común: estaban más que jodidos.

.

Todo era bonito… era bonito. Era gracioso, era divertido, era hilarante. Ah, qué bonito, que ángel guardián…

— ¿Emma? Oh, dios, ¿qué demonios te has tomado? —preguntó enfadada la joven. ¿Por qué estaba tan drogada? Definitivamente, cuando le preguntó si tenía porros guardados, mintió.

— Mmmmmmmaaaa no estááááááaáá muajajaajajajajajaaJAJAHAHAJAHAJHAJAHJAHHHAMAMAHHAHMUAAAAAHAHAH — rió con histeria sin soltar en ningún momento el porro, tan feliz de la vida. Pero lo peor era que aún había más: — Qué listo el tío, que graciso, si lo veras… —canturreó Emma con dificultad.

Elsa miró a su hermana y le preguntó: — Emma, ¿qué te pasa, por qué estás así?

— Porque sé quién le ha pegado al profesor Jones, y sé también que ellas van a sufrir —dijo melodramática para después volverse a reír.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Emma volvía a casa cuando lo presenció. Había salido tarde del entrenamiento y estaba a punto de coger su coche cuando, en el aparcamiento del instituto, oyó gritos de auxilio. La rubia se acercó y, justo en ese momento, vio al profesor Jones tirado en el suelo, y Robin encima de él, golpeándolo. Entre los gritos de uno y los chillidos de otro, pudo distinguir las palabras "novia", "amiga", "violación" y "morir". El joven moreno divisó a su alumna, aunque no podía verle bien el rostro, sólo el cabello. Le pidió ayuda, mas Emma alzó la mirada para chocarse con los de aquella joven castaña. Se tapó la cara y se dirigió a su coche, del cual sacó una pica de madera que necesitaba para el entrenamiento. Volvió al lugar de la agresión y Robin ya se había marchado; en su lugar estaba Cora arrodillada junto a su marido. Emma alzó el enorme y pesado palo y lo descargó sobre la pareja , junto con la joven. Una vez ambos estuvieron inconsciente, Emma agarró su arma y se marchó junto a su compañera –aunque fuera por azar-._

— _Creo que es hora de un cambio de look, Mary Margaret._

* * *

Miiiiiiiis disculpas por tardas milenios en actualizar. Porque sip, el portatil me trolleó y se borró TODO lo que tenía en la carpeta de Fics -incluyendo los capis de esta historia que tenía por publicar-; luego comenzó CUARTO DE LA ESO! ESE ASQUEROSO CUERSO QUE AOWWNCVICNQOEVINELVNELVNELVNJDNKJN muero. Y sí, sin tiempo ni inspiración, esta historia se está volviendo corta, de relleno, absurda... vamos, como OUAT con Hook. En fin, que sé que este capítulo se ha hecho super corto, y que probablemente no tenga ningñun puto sentidi aonqouenvawujnvq dcku muero de nuevo, PEEEEEEEEEERO, todas esas cooooooooosas que vemos que no tienen sentido, las solucionaremos poco a poco ;)

Una vez más, gracias por leer y por comentar, y de verdad que lamento el maldito retraso "llora enun rincón"


End file.
